Jade
by microorga
Summary: Fin juin, après la mort de Dumbledore. Hermione reçoit une lettre d'un notaire sorcier qui va bouleverser sa vie. La sang-de-bourbe se révèle être l'héritière de l'ancien peuple des serpents.
1. Chapter 1

En cette dernière journée de juin, je prends mon petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine de mes parents. Normalement, j'aurai du être dans la grande salle de Poudlard à prendre mon dernier repas de l'année avec mes amis avant de prendre le Poudlard Express pour Londres. Mais pas cette année. Il y a quinze jours, l'école a été attaquée par les partisans de Voldemort et Dumbledore a été tué par Rogue. Les autorités ont préféré faire fermer l'école dès le lendemain, renvoyant les élèves dans leur foyer pour leur soi-disant sécurité. Comme-ci, les élèves étaient plus en sûreté chez leurs parents. Il suffit d'ouvrit _la gazette du sorcier_, pour voir que tout le monde est en danger. Encore et toujours des meurtres, des disparitions, des arrestations arbitraires, le monde sorcier est en plein cahot. Chaque sorcier peut être victime d'un mangemort ou d'un bureaucrate qui veut se faire mousser.

Je lis rapidement les gros titres du journal sorcier qu'un hibou vient d'apporter. Je m'étrangle avec mon thé quand mes yeux tombent sur un article parlant de l'arrestation du professeur Flitwick. D'après l'article, il serait déclaré danger publique parce qu'il serait un elfe des montagnes. La colère monte en moi quand je vois les inepties qu'invente le ministère pour faire croire à la population qui maîtrise la situation. N'importe quoi, le professeur d'enchantement est un humain sorcier pas un elfe. Un petit bruit me sort de mes pensées. Devant moi, une lettre vient d'apparaître. Intriguée, je tends la main vers l'enveloppe avant de la rétracter. Et si c'était un portoloin. Je me précipite vers ma chambre pour récupérer ma baguette, reviens à ma place et commence à lancer des sorts et contre-sorts pour tester l'envoie.

Après une heure, je m'avoue vaincu, cette lettre est tout à fait normale. Je la prends donc en main, la décachette et lis l'en-tête.

_Bouchet père et Fils._

_Notaire du monde sorcier_

Pourquoi un notaire m'écrit, surtout un notaire du monde sorcier. Je continue ma lecture.

_Miss Granger_

_Je sollicite votre présence ce jour à 14h00 dans nos bureaux pour recevoir votre héritage. La cheminée de vos parents sera reliée à la notre à l'heure dite. _

_Veuillez etc.…_

_M Bouchet_

De quoi me parle ce notaire. De quel héritage ? La seule personne morte que je connais du monde magique, c'est Dumbledore et je ne pense pas qu'il met couché sur son testament. Je hausse les épaules, même si je n'aime pas cela, je ne peux qu'attendre l'heure du rendez-vous pour savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Je passe les quelques heures d'attente à tourner en rond, je me sens fébrile. J'ai la sensation que mon monde va s'écrouler, que de passer cette cheminée va me plonger dans une autre vie. Je ne sais pas, une intuition ou alors c'est une simple angoisse, et à mon retour je vais en rire.

Je me tiens devant la cheminée de mes parents, un instant elle verdit. C'est le signal. Ma cheminée est reliée à celle du notaire. Je ferme les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration, cherche à réunir tout mon courage gryffondien, sert dans ma main droite, ma baguette qui est au fond de ma poche, prête à m'en servir. Je passe dans la cheminée. J'atterris dans une salle d'attente au gout d'un autre temps, fauteuil de cuir fatigué et lambris brun foncé. Une secrétaire vient vers moi.

-Miss Granger ?

J'acquiesce.

-Veuillez me suivre, M Bouchet vous attend.

Elle se dirige vers la droite de la cheminée, frappe à une porte, l'ouvre et me fait signe d'entrer avec un grand sourire. J'ai l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir. Devant moi, un homme peu sympathique est assis derrière son bureau et me fait signe de prendre place en face de lui. Je me dirige vers la chaise et ne pose que le bout de mes fesses prête à partir en courant.

-Miss Granger, née le 30 juin 1979, me dit-il sans lever les yeux des papiers qu'il consulte.

-Je pense que vous faite erreur Monsieur, dis-je, je suis née le 19 septembre 1979.

Je le vois lire un parchemin qui se trouve posé sur le bureau devant lui. Ils ont du se tromper d'Hermione Granger. C'est ça. Je m'attends tellement à ce qu'il me fasse des excuses, que je suis obligée de lui demander de répéter ce qui vient de dire.

-Vous avez été adopté le 19 septembre, mais vous êtes bien née le 30 juin.

J'expose de rire. Moi, adoptée ; N'importe quoi. Il délire grave le notaire. Quand on met ma mère et moi, l'une à coté de l'autre, on ne peut pas se renier même yeux, même physique, même touffe broussailleuse.

Le notaire me regarde comme si j'étais folle.

-Ils vous ont rien dit, me dit-il avec un ton condescendant.

-Qui ?

-Vos parents moldus.

-Non. Et de plus, je ne suis pas une fille adoptée, je ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ma mère.

-Sortilège d'adoption.

Je le regarde les yeux écarquillés. Ca doit être un cauchemar.

-Vous avez été adoptée par Helen Janes Assys épouse Granger et par John David Granger, tous les deux dentistes de profession.

C'était bien ses parents…adoptifs.

-Qui sont mes vrais parents ?

-Le secret professionnel m'interdit de le savoir.

Il me tend un dossier scellé.

-Vous trouverez tous les renseignements sur vos parents et votre naissance dans ce dossier. Il vous suffit d'une goutte de votre sang pour l'ouvrir.

Je lui fais un signe de tête trop abasourdi par ce que je viens d'apprendre.

-Vous trouverez aussi la clé de votre coffre ainsi que de celle de la maison que vous avez hérité de votre mère.

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser. Je suis sous le choc. Je me trouve dans le salon de mes parents en ayant aucun souvenir de la fin de mon entrevu avec le notaire. Je suis face à ce dossier. Celui qui va changer ma vie. J'ai peur certes mais ma curiosité est trop grande. Je pose mon doigt sur le cachet qui scelle le dossier. Une légère piqure, du sang qui perle de mon index et le dossier s'ouvre. Il contient une boîte que je mets de côté pour le moment, un acte de propriété, les documents de l'ouverture d'un compte à la banque des sorciers, un acte d'adoption, un acte de décès et un acte de naissance. Le cœur au bord des lèvres et les mains tremblantes, je lis l'acte de naissance.

_Prénom : Jade_

_Nom :…_

Mes yeux le lise mais mon cerveau le bloque, l'information ne veut pas passer. J'en ai des frissons partout, mon cauchemar continue.

_Mère : Ambre White_

_Père :…._

Mon cerveau fait encore un blocage, c'est si horrible. Je ne comprends pas comment ce genre de personne a pu être marié et avoir un enfant.

_Parrain : Remus Lupin_

Mais comment il s'est retrouvé dans cette histoire. Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir.

_Marraine : Narcissa Black Malfoy_

Là, mon cerveau a fait passer l'info mais je crois que j'aurai préférer ne pas l'avoir. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi James, Sirius ont douté de Remus quand ils ont choisi le gardien du secret. Déjà être loup-garou ça ne penchait pas en sa faveur mais trainer avec ces personnes, ça faisait le traitre tout trouvé. Comment a-t-il pu être lié à ces gens ? Pourquoi je ne vis avec mon père ? Pourquoi on m'a caché ? Car si ma mère est morte, ce que confirme le certificat, elle n'est morte qu'un mois après mon adoption. Elle m'a fait adopter. C'est ma mère qui m'a fait adopter. Ma montre bipe me sortant de mes réflexions. Je regarde l'heure, 16h00. Pourquoi je l'ai mise à sonner ? La nouvelle de mon adoption et de l'identité de certaines personnes à qui je suis liée m'a un peu déboussolée. Je mets quelques secondes à me rappeler qu'on a une réunion au QG de l'ordre du Phénix.

Je ferme le dossier, le réduit et le glisse dans ma poche de jeans. Je sais que Remus sera aussi à la réunion, je pourrai lui parler et avoir mes réponses. Rapidement je monte dans ma chambre pour prendre un pull car le manoir des blacks est vraiment humide et froid puis transplante dans une petite rue pas loin de la maison.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon où se tient la réunion, tous les regards se braquent sur moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Un gros bouton au milieu de la figure, mon T-shirt est à l'envers. Je hausse des épaules et me glisse à la place qui reste entre Harry et Ron. C'est Ron qui me donne la réponse au mystère.

-Hermione, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, chuchote-t-il, tu n'es jamais en retard.

-Un petit imprévu, rien de grave.

C'est ça, rien de grave. Mon bateau coule mais il y a rien de grave.

Je ne suis pas la réunion, perdu dans mes pensées. De toute façon, rien ne me concerne. Je porte mon regard sur Remus. Il a encore vieilli, ses traits sont plus tirés, il a plus de mèches grises dans sa chevelure. La mort de Dumbledore, suivi de près par la mort de Tonk, l'ont complètement anéanti. Si il n'avait pas Harry, je crois que Remus aurai attenté à ses jours. La réunion s'achève. Ron tente de me parler, mais je lui dit plus tard et me dirige vers Remus qui parle avec Molly. J'attends qu'ils me remarquent, ne voulant pas couper leur discussion. C'est Molly qui me voit en premier.

-Bonjour Hermione.

-Bonjour Mme Wesley, comment allez vous ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Ca va.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Parler avec Remus.

Elle me regarde d'un air soupçonneux, puis hausse les épaules et nous laisse. Remus me fait un pauvre sourire.

-Que veux-tu, Hermione, me chuchote-t-il.

Comment aborder la chose ? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je suis sur, c'est que la discussion ne doit se dérouler ici. Il y a trop de monde dans la pièce et Harry et Ron risquent de venir vers nous.

-Pas ici, allons dans votre chambre.

Remus a l'air choqué et retissant. Ok, il faut que je trouve les mots pour l'accrocher.

-J'ai enfin compris pourquoi James et Sirius ont pensé que vous étiez un traitre. Et pas à cause de votre état de lycanthrope mais de vos fréquentations.

Je vois dans son regard qu'il n'a pas compris. Faut dire que si pour moi cette histoire est nouvelle pour Remus ça fait dix-sept ans. Je lui tends un pendentif qui se trouvait dans la boite, une tête de loup argent aux yeux émeraudes entouré d'un serpent d'or qui se mort la queue aux yeux rubis au dos les inscriptions _Jade. ._

En le voyant, Remus devient livide. Il prend violement ma main et m'entraine à sa suite vers sa chambre. A peine la porte ouverte, Remus me pousse sans grand ménagement dans sa chambre et claque sa porte. Après un sort pour verrouiller celle-ci puis un pour insonoriser la pièce, il se tourne vers moi.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça, Hermione, me dit-il en colère.

Je n'ai jamais vu Remus en colère, le sujet doit être vraiment douloureux pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, si je lui fais ressortir de vieux souvenirs. J'ai rien demandé, moi.

-Je les reçu en cadeau pour mes dix-sept ans, dis-je dans un murmure.

-Hermione, ne me mens pas. Je sais que tu n'auras ta majorité qu'en septembre.

Je me lève du lit où Remus m'avait propulsée et me dresse devant lui. Je dois lever un peu la tête pour planter mon regard dans le sien.

-Il y a dix-sept ans jour pour jour, une petite fille est née, elle a été nommée Jade. Aujourd'hui, pour sa majorité, elle a reçu son héritage.

Je vois dans ses yeux de la colère, des interrogations mais aussi une infime lueur d'espoir. Je prends une longue inspiration pour continuer mon monologue.

-Je suis cette fille, je suis Jade….Cher Parrain.

Des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de ses joues, mais son regard est encore plein de colère.

-Pourquoi tu mens Hermione ? Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir ? Jade est morte, tuée en même temps que sa mère. Un seul sort de mort qui les a tuées toutes les deux, un seul sort qui les a unies dans la mort. Je les ai vues tomber, je les ai vues mourir.

Je pose mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Je ne vous mens pas, Remus et jamais je ne vous ferais souffrir. Je vous jure que je suis Jade. Ambre m'a fait adopter avant sa mort. Ce n'était pas moi dans ses bras. Il faut me croire Remus. Il faut me croire parrain.

Je fini mon explication dans un chuchotement. Remus ne me croit toujours pas ou ne veut pas me croire.

-Si c'est la vérité, pourquoi tu ne leur ressembles pas ? Dis-moi, Hermione, toi qui es si intelligente, toi qui sais tout. Pourquoi tu ne leur ressemble pas ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas les cheveux noirs de tes parents ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas les yeux bleues si particulier de ta mère ou les yeux si froid, si noir de ton père ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Termine-t-il en criant.

Il m'agrippe le haut des bras et me secoue. Il serre fort, trop fort. Je gémis de douleur, mais il ne me lâche pas. Il plonge ses yeux dorés dans mes yeux chocolats attendant que je lui dise que j'ai menti, que je me suis jouée de lui.

-Sortilège d'adoption, souffle-je.

-Quoi, fait-il en me lâchant enfin.

Je frotte mes bras pour refaire passer le sang

-Sortilège d'adoption. Ambre…

Je me reprends.

-Ma mère a utilisé le sortilège d'adoption pour que je puisse prendre l'apparence de mes parents…adoptifs.

Remus s'assit sur son lit et explose en sanglots la tête dans ses mains. Je quitte la chambre, je le laisse. J'aurai mes réponses un autre jour mais pas maintenant. Mon parrain a besoin de faire le point. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un fantôme du passée ressurgit. Alors que je suis dans le hall, prête à quitter la maison, Harry sort de la cuisine.

-'Mione, tu pars sans nous dire au revoir.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui fait un pauvre sourire.

-Excuses-moi, Harry. J'étais dans mes pensées et donc je rentrais machinalement chez moi.

-C'est pas grave. Tu veux venir prendre quelque chose avant de rentrer.

-Pas ce soir, Harry. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Il s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Tout va bien.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi, chez ton oncle et ta tante ?

-Ca peut aller. Je tiens surtout parce que dans un mois, je ne les verrai plus jamais. Et puis la direction de l'ordre m'occupe.

J'acquiesce.

-Bonsoir Harry. Passe mon salut aux autres.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonsoir 'Mione.

Au lieu de transplanter directement chez moi, je préfère aller dans le parc derrière la maison pour faire le point sur tout cela. Cette décision a sauvé ma vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil s'est couché. Je décide de rentrer chez mes parents. Lentement je quitte le parc et parcours ma rue. C'est calme, trop calme pour une nuit d'été. Je devrais entendre le son des télévisions par les fenêtres ouvertes, des discutions de quelques voisins qui finissent de manger dehors, les aboiements du chien de Mme Eyles. Et là rien. Alors qu'il est neuf heure du soir, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est parti se coucher mû par une même envie. Je n'aime pas ça. Il y a de la magie dans l'air. Je sens mon angoisse monter en moi. Je continue mon chemin sur le trottoir protégé par les arbres. Je reste dans l'ombre, baguette en main, les sens en alerte, je me rapproche de ma maison. A la ténèbre d'un arbre, je l'observe. A travers une persienne, je vois la lumière diffuse d'une baguette. Puis je remarque d'autres silhouettes qui pénètrent chez mes parents. Des sorts illuminent par instant les fenêtres, le combat fait rage, parait violent puis plus rien. Les silhouettes ressortent, je reconnais Remus. Je me montre à la lumière. Il me reconnaît. Il s'empresse de venir vers moi, me prends dans ses bras.

-Merci, Merlin. Tu es vivante, murmure-t-il simplement sous le regard un peu étonné des autres.

Je suis dans la chambre de Remus, pelotonné dans un fauteuil, tremblant encore de ce qui venait de se passer. Je venais d'éviter la mort. Et plus, j'ai failli être orpheline. Mais heureusement, mes parents sont à un congrès pour toute la semaine. Un frisson peur me parcourt le dos. Remus est parti me chercher un thé pour m'aider à me reprendre et tenter d'expliquer son attitude un peu protectrice vis-à-vis de moi. Il rentre, me tend la tasse fumante que je prends, puis s'assoie sur son lit.

-Alors que leur as-tu dit ?

-Une partie de la vérité. Que je me suis attaché à toi depuis que je te connais, et que je n'étais pas près à supporter une nouvelle perte d'un être que j'apprécie, peu de temps après Sirius et Tonk.

-Oui. Je pense qu'ils ont compris ton geste avec cette explication.

Remus acquiesça. Pendant quelques minutes, nous restons immergés dans nos pensées. Puis Remus plonge sa tête dans ses mains, et se frotte le visage puis se redresse faisant les cents pas.

-Par Merlin, j'ai bien cru que j'allais encore te perdre. Quand Harold est venu nous dire que des Mangemorts étaient entrés chez toi. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Heureusement que Maugrey a été là pour me calmer et me retenir de foncer tête baissé au risque de me faire tuer.

Après cet éclat, Remus se rassoit et le silence revient. Il avait eu besoin d'extérioriser sa peur, de faire sortir la pression. Cet éclat n'attend pas de réponse. Alors je me tais. Je laisse mon esprit reprendre ses marques, revenir du choc de l'attaque qui aurai pu me coûter la vie, en buvant par petites gorgées mon thé.

-Parle-moi d'eux, parle-moi d'elle, dis-je plus tard.

Remus se lève du lit. Je le vois prendre quelque chose dans sa poche, c'est le médaillon que je lui ai montré tout à l'heure. Machinalement il joue avec en marchant dans la pièce.

-Ta mère, Ambre, était une fille secrète, mystérieuse.

-Un peu comme toi, non ?

-Oui, c'est ce qui a fait que l'on s'est rapproché au début de la première année. On a apprit à se connaître à la bibliothèque pendant qu'on faisait nos devoirs. Elle a tout de suite su ma nature, c'était une fille si intelligente. Mais surtout, c'était une fille bien. Elle était capable de trouver du bon dans chaque personne, comme pour ton père ou moi, mais surtout pour ton père.

Remus se permet de sourire alors qui part dans ses souvenirs. Je le laisse sachant qu'un moment ou l'autre, il va continuer.

-En faite, reprend-il après quelques instants, elle avait un don, elle savait lire dans le cœur des gens. J'ai cru l'aimer un temps, mais en faite pour moi, elle était ma sœur de cœur. J'avais les mêmes sentiments qu'Harry et toi avaient l'un envers l'autre. On ne se cachait rien, même si certaines choses étaient difficiles à dire.

Il se rassoit sur son lit et replonge dans son passé.

-Elle qui n'avait jamais baissée la tête, a eu honte des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour ton père au début. Mais comme tout Gryffondor…

Je m'étonne. Remus rit d'un rire sans joie.

-Oui, ta mère était à Gryffondor. C'était une sorcière douée et courageuse comme toi. C'est ce qui lui a permit d'avancer et de tenir tout au long de sa vie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Aimer ton père dans la conjoncture de l'époque, n'a pas été facile. Pendant les deux dernières années de Poudlard, ils ont du se cacher. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les autres Gryffondors ou Serpentards le sachent. Après elle a du accepter le choix de ton père, de suivre Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Ce que tu me dépeints n'est pas heureux, Remus.

-C'est l'extérieure qui n'était pas rose, mais ils étaient vraiment heureux ensemble même si avec Ambre, nous ne parlions très peu de ce qui se passait dans l'intimité de nos couples.

Je le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Tu as eu quelqu'un dans ta vie.

Il se plonge dans la contemplation du pendentif éludant la question.

-Le seul jour où j'ai vu ton père perdre son éternel masque froid, c'est à ta naissance. Il avait un sourire stupide sur sa figure quand il t'a tenu dans ses bras. Ta mère, Narcissa et moi avons explosé de rire.

Il regarde le pendentif d'un air tendre.

-Ce pendentif représente les quatre personnes liées à toi, tes parents, ta marraine et moi. Les couleurs pour les deux maisons d'où nous venions, vert et argent pour Serpentard et rouge et or pour Gryffondor. Le loup représente le symbole de la famille maternelle de ton père et ma condition de loup-garou. Le serpent représente l'héritage de ta mère et de Narcissa.

Il fait un geste vers moi.

-Est-ce que je peux le remettre à ton cou, me demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

J'acquiesce, pose ma tasse sur le guéridon à côté du fauteuil, me lève et me dirige vers le miroir de l'armoire. Dans le reflet, je vois Remus s'approcher de moi. En rassemblant mes cheveux, je croise son regard. Il me paraît moins triste, moins lasse. Une lueur de vie est apparue, cette lueur qui s'était éteinte à la mort de Sirius, le dernier des Maraudeurs. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou, ouvre le fermoir de la chaîne, fait passer chaque brins de chaque côté de mon cou puis ferme le collier. A l'instant où le médaillon prend sa place au creux de mes seins, je sens un sort m'entourer. Un vent doux et chaud aux effluves de pavot caresse mon visage, mes bras nues, mes lèvres, m'enivre, m'enfièvre. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce plaisir qui se déverse en moi, se picotement délicieux qui traverse chacun de mes membres. Moi qui ai toujours une sensation de mal-être en moi, je me sens à l'aise avec mon corps, avec moi-même. Le vent se calme, j'ouvre les yeux et regarde cette jeune fille que me renvoie le miroir. Plus grande, plus fine que moi…. Mon regard chocolat, chaud et expressif a laissé place à un regard onyx, froid et fermé. Ma touffe de cheveux bruns s'est mue en une chevelure lisse noire au reflet bleu nuit. Mes traits qui gardaient encore une trace d'enfance malgré mes dix-sept ans ont laissé place à ceux d'une femme. Je contemple le reflet, je contemple le corps que j'aurais du avoir, je me contemple puis je regarde Remus dans le miroir.

-Bonsoir Parrain, je chuchote.

-Bonsoir Jade, me répond-t-il.

Au fond d'un des cachots de la cache de Voldemort, un homme sort d'un rêve où un bébé se transforme en une jeune femme aux yeux et cheveux noirs.

-Jade, murmure-t-il.


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir retrouvé ma forme adoptive avec quelques difficultés, je pars me coucher dans la chambre que je partage avec Ginny quand nous sommes toutes les deux au square Grimmault. Adossée aux oreillers de mon lit dans la lumière diffuse d'une chandelle, j'observe le tatouage qui est resté sur mon bras droit après ma retransformation en Hermione. Le dessin représente un serpent aux écailles arc-en-ciel. Sa tête en triangle repose au creux de mon poignet. De celle-ci sort une langue fourchue qui sépare en deux la paume de ma main. Son corps s'enroule le long de mon avant-bras et bras pour terminer en haut de mon épaule. Je suis fascinée par ce tatouage. Je suis captivée par ses couleurs chatoyantes et changeantes, envoûtée par le dessin délicat et réaliste des écailles rendant ce tatouage si vivant. J'ai l'impression que si je touche cette représentation, je sentirai sous mes doigts la texture particulière d'une peau de serpent. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais apprécié de l'avoir, mais pas là, car ce dessin a scellé mon destin. Même si j'ai pu reprendre les formes d'Hermione, je ne dois pas me voiler la face.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans. Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu mon héritage. Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que je me nommai Jade Rogue, que j'étais la fille d'Ambre White et de Severus Rogue.

Voilà c'est dit. Je dois l'accepter car c'est ma vie, ma famille. Mais comment le dire à mes amis, à l'ordre ? Faut-il vraiment leur dire ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Après tout n'ai-je pas repris ma forme première. Je peux rester Hermione Granger même si je ne me sens pas bien dans ce corps. N'est ce pas la meilleure chose à faire pour aider Harry. Mais surtout pour ne pas être regardé avec méfiance. Parce que je suis la fille d'un Serpentard, la fille d'un Mangemort, la fille d'un meurtrier. Oh que quelqu'un m'aide, que quelqu'un me guide. Quel est mon avenir ? Remus ne connaît que mon passé, qui peut m'aider pour avancer pour prendre mes décisions. Qui est près à assister une fille de Serpentard, une fille de Mangemort, une fille de meurtrier.

Distraitement, je caresse mon tatouage. Sous mes doigts, ce n'est pas la douceur de ma peau mais celle d'un serpent. Une onde magique se fait sentir. Sur mon bras, le serpent prend forme. Ce n'est plus un dessin mais un vrai reptile dont la langue me chatouille doucement la paume de ma main. Je le sens doucement quitter mon bras pour mes genoux, se redresser et plonger son regard dans le mien.

-Bonsssoir Misss Jade, susurre-t-il. Heureux de vous revoir même sous votre forme d'adopsssion.

Je sursaute, mon cœur s'emballe, ma respiration s'accélère. J'ai peur.

-N'ayez crainte, Misss Jade. Je ne suisss pas dangereux pour vous. Je me nomme Sansseur. Je suisss votre protecteur et guide dans votre rôle.

Quelques instants se passent. Mon cœur reprend son rythme habituel. La peur est partie mais l'angoisse la remplace. Que va-t-il encore me tomber dessus ?

-Quel rôle, je chuchote.

-SSSelui d'héritière du peuple des Ssserpents. Ssselui de la guerrière qui aidera l'Elu à combattre le Ssserpent des Ténèbres.

Merde. Je suis vulgaire mais c'est le premier mot qui me passe par la tête. Merde, merde et re-merde. Mais pourquoi je me suis levé ce matin. Et puis pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien demandé. Je me plaisais dans le rôle de l'amie qui aide l'Elu et qui reste dans son ombre. Je ne veux pas prendre plus activement part à la guerre qui se prépare. Je ne le souhaite pas. D'ailleurs que pourrais-je faire ? Je suis une fille de l'ombre, faite pour les bibliothèques, je suis celle qui fait les recherches, qui apporte ce dont ont besoin les combattants pour gagner. On lui fait un joli sourire pour la remercier et on l'oublie le jour des récompenses. Je ne suis pas faite pour être une héroïne et je ne vois vraiment ce que je vais de plus pour aider Harry.

Ces pensées tournent et retournent dans ma tête, elles m'étouffent et m'angoissent. Et d'un coup, sans crier gare, je craque. Serrant les poings à faire saigner mes paumes, je hurle. Je hurle mon incompréhension à mon changement de vie, je crie ma peur, ma colère pour ce que m'a fait ma mère, pour ce qu'est mon père. Je hurle mon angoisse, mon incertitude. Quand je n'ai plus de voix, je m'écroule sur mon oreiller et pleure.

-Chuuut, petite prinsssessse. Je sssuis là pour t'aider et te guider. Chuuut, sssèche tes larmes, petite prinsssessse, me chuchote Sansseur.

Bercer par sa voix, je m'endors épuisée.


	4. Chapter 4

Je sors doucement du sommeil. Je mets un certain temps à remettre mes idées en place. Un instant, je cru que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve. Mais la vue du vieux rideau de la chambre de la maison des Black me fit comprendre que tout était réel.

Je me redresse et regarde mon bras. Le serpent a disparu. J'en soupire de soulagement. Mais celui-ci est de courte durée quand mon regard croise mon reflet dans le vieux miroir accroché au mur, face à mon lit. La tête du serpent est dessinée sur ma joue gauche et son corps longe mon cou pour se perdre sous ma chemise de nuit. Je ne peux vraiment pas descendre comme ça. Je ne sais pas qui est dans la maison mais ça risque de ne plaire à personne. Le seul moyen de déplacer mon tatouage, est de réveillé mon guide et ce n'est pas une option que je souhaite vraiment pour le moment. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui viennent de se passer dans ma vie, beaucoup trop de changements et beaucoup trop vite. J'aurais aimé pouvoir prendre un peu de temps pour digérer tout cela et y réfléchir avant de revoir Sansseur. Mais malheureusement pour moi, je ne peux rester enfermer dans cette chambre. Personne ne me laissera le temps de me retrouver. D'ailleurs pourquoi le devraient-ils? Mon entourage ne sait pas que ma vie vient de prendre un virage à 180°, ne sait pas qui je suis vraiment. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas moi-même. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser, plus tard, quand je serais sûr de ne pas être dérangé, quand je serais prête. Pour l'instant, je dois tout faire pour rester juste Hermione. Dans un soupir de lassitude, je caresse ma joue où le serpent est dessiné, et le même phénomène qu'hier soir se passe, Sansseur reprend consistance.

-Bonjour Miss Jade. Bien dormi.

-Oui, merci.

J'hésite.

-Je dois sortir de la chambre mais je ne souhaite pas que les autres te voient. Peux-tu te…redessiner dans une zone où tu seras caché.

-Bien sûr Miss Jade. Mais avant, il faut que l'on parle. Tu es pleine d'incertitudes et je peux éclairer ta lanterne.

J'acquiesce fataliste. Peut-être qu'il m'aidera à faire le point, à savoir où partir.

-Il faut que tu saches que ta forme d'adoption va disparaître à plus ou moins brève échéance.

Sansseur se tait me laissant imprimer l'information dans mon cerveau encore secoué par toutes les révélations qu'il a déjà eu.

-Dans combien de temps ?

-Dans deux semaines tout au plus un mois. Tout dépend de la quantité de magie que tu vas utiliser.

Je pense qui doit me manquer une pièce du puzzle. Pourquoi ma magie va effacer ma forme actuelle ? Saurait du se produire depuis longtemps ? Ca fait quand même 6 ans que je l'utilise ? Sansseur répond à mes interrogations muettes comme si il avait pu les entendre.

-Depuis hier ta magie n'est plus la même. Tu as acquis celle des héritiers du peuple des serpents et elle va prendre plus en plus de place en toi chassant celle d'Hermione.

J'assimile les nouvelles informations.

-Comment cela va-t-il se passer ?

-Au fur et à mesure que tu utiliseras ta magie, tes yeux et tes cheveux fonceront pour prendre leur couleur réelle. Le jour où la magie d'Hermione aura définitivement quittée ton corps, tel un serpent, tu mueras en Jade, définitivement. Ton ancien corps mourra.

Sansseur ne me laisse pas me remettre de ses dernières paroles.

-J'ai entendu tes doutes hier soir. Du fait que tu dois oui ou non en parler à tes amis et à ceux qui t'entoure. Tu dois en informer l'Elu. Il doit savoir. Pour les autres, on ne se sait pas à qui faire confiance et il ne faut surtout pas que le Serpent des Ténèbres sache. Le mieux c'est de leur dire que tu es atteint d'une grave maladie et que tu vas mourir.

Il me caresse les lèvres avec sa langue pour m'empêcher de protester.

-Il faut que tu comprennes qu'en plus d'avoir transformé ton physique, le sortilège d'adoption a aussi transformé certains traits de caractère. Quand ils verront Jade, ils penseront que c'est juste Hermione qui a changé de physique et cela pourra poser des problèmes par la suite. Tu comprends ?

J'acquiesce et ne me révolte pas. Tout ce qui vient de dire à du sens et me permet de me laisser guider même si cela me fait mal pour mes amis. Mais on doit savoir faire des choix et des sacrifices dans la vie, surtout en temps de guerre.

-Et pour Remus ?

-Ta mère l'a choisi, tu peux lui faire confiance.

Un silence s'installe entre Sansseur et moi.

-Une dernière chose.

Je fais un signe de tête.

-Tu dois au plus vite commencer ton entraînement. Pour cela, il faut que tu te t'installes au Cottage des White. Là bas tu trouveras tout pour apprendre à utiliser ton héritage.

Sans attendre de réponse, je le sens se glisser sous ma chemise de nuit et se lover sur mon ventre puis dans un souffle de magie ma chemise de nuit reprend sa place sur mon corps.

Apres mettre habillée et avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner je rejoins Remus dans sa chambre pour lui expliquer tout ce que j'ai découvert, de Sansseur, mon serpent, au fait de m'installer dans le Cottage en passant par ma pseudo-maladie pour expliquer la disparition d'Hermione.

-Je dois d'abord parler à Harry avant les autres puis je pars au plus vite au Cottage, dis-je avec conviction, puis dans un murmure, Est-ce que tu m'accompagneras ?

-Bien sûr Jade. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te lâche plus ma chère filleule.

Il me prend dans ses bras et j'explose en larmes. Deux fois en deux jours, je ne me savais pas fontaine. Bon je pense que j'ai des excuses. Non. Je savoure son contact. Finalement mon avenir n'est peut-être pas si flou, ou du moins, je sais que j'ai la chance d'avoir deux personnes qui sauront m'aider, me soutenir et me guider dans ma nouvelle vie. Et j'en suis heureuse.

Remus m'a fait un Portoloin pour pouvoir arriver discrètement dans la chambre d'Harry. Quand j'y arrive, Harry est à son bureau la baguette pointée vers moi prêt à jeter un sort sur l'intrus.

-C'est comme cela qu'on accueille ses amis.

Harry baisse sa baguette un peu surpris de me voir dans sa chambre.

-'Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, me demande-t-il, il y a un problème.

Je lui fais un triste sourire.

-Oui et non.

Il me lance un regard interrogateur. Je m'assois en tailleur sur son lit, j'inspire, cherche au fond de moi un peu de courage Gryffondien, fait taire le petit diable en moi qui me dit qu'il faudrait mieux fuir que de dire à Harry qui est ou plutôt a été l'ami de la fille de son pire ennemi. Même si Harry a l'esprit large, franchement je ne suis pas sure qu'il veuille me garder son amitié après les belles révélations que je vais lui faire. Allez à trois, je me lance 1,...2,.....3.

-Je suis venu pour t'expliquer les raison de mon retard d'hier, dis-je d'un ton sérieux.

Il rit.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être en retard même si ce n'est pas ton habitude.

-Justement, c'est pour cela que je veux m'expliquer, car ce qui m'a retardé te concerne autant que moi, concerne cette guerre, concerne son issue.

Son visage se ferme.

-Je t'écoute.

-Hier, un notaire sorcier m'a demandé de me rendre dans son étude pour que je puisse recevoir mon héritage.

-Mais je croyais que...

-Que j'étais fille de moldus. C'est ce que je pensais moi aussi, mais je suis née sorcière. Ma mère m'a fait adopter par les Granger peu avant sa mort. Je ne sais malheureusement pas pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela.

Je me tais. Jouant distraitement avec mon pendentif, je cherche comment continuer mes explications et surtout je souhaite retarder le moment de lui dire qui est mon père.

-Qu'est ce que cela a avoir avec moi, me demande-t-il.

-J'ai découvert que ma naissance me place en haut de la hiérarchie d'un peuple ancien et peu connu, le Peuple des Serpents et de part ce fait je suis comme toi lié au combat contre Voldemort. Je ne sais pas encore tous les tenants et aboutissants de tout cela et j'espère en découvrir un peu plus quand j'irais dans la maison de mes vrais parents. Mais il y a une chose de sûr, Harry, c'est qu'il va falloir me considérer maintenant comme une alliée et non plus comme une amie qui t'aide.

Laissant le silence s'installer, je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre laissant mon regard se perdre dans le décor de la rue. Le plus dur reste à dire.

-Mais je pense que les événements avenir vont beaucoup t'aider à changer ta vision de mon rôle auprès de toi. En faite, au moment de l'adoption, ma vraie mère a lancé le sortilège d'adoption pour me faire ressembler à mes nouveaux parents. L'héritage que j'ai reçu hier est tout aussi bien matériel que magique. Cette magie va détruire le sortilège, me faisant paraître ma vraie identité, aussi bien physique que caractère.

Je me retourne et plante mon regard dans les yeux d'Harry.

-Il faut que tu comprennes qu'Hermione va disparaître, va mourir pour laisser place à l'héritière.

Pour appuyer mes dires, je ferme mes yeux et me concentre. Le souffle chaud m'entoure et le bien-être prend possession de mon corps. Je deviens Jade, je deviens moi. J'ouvre mes yeux plongeant mon regard onyx dans celui émeraude d'Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Je n'ai pas tout compris de ce qu'Hermione vient de me dire. Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre. Je sens un souffle chaud me caresser ma peau. Sous mes yeux, je la vois se transformer. Son corps s'affine, elle prend quelques centimètres. Sa chevelure se lisse, descendant plus bas dans son dos et se fonce pour devenir noire. Son visage devient plus femme perdant les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance. Quand son regard plonge dans le mien, j'ai l'impression de voir d'autres yeux tout aussi noir, tout aussi glacial, tout aussi inexpressif.

Je sens une certaine haine monter en moi, pas contre de mon amie, mais contre ces onyx qui se sont si souvent posés sur moi plein de haine et de rancœur. Pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle ces yeux ? Par quel hasard ? Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que cela ne va pas me plaire.

Un silence s'installe entre nous, pleins d'appréhensions et d'incertitudes. C'est Hermione qui brise le silence la première.

-Voilà mon vrai visage, Harry. Je peux encore pour un temps passer de l'un à l'autre mais plus pour très longtemps. Pour que Voldemort ne sache rien, tu es, avec Remus, le seul à savoir.

-Pourquoi Remus ? Et que vas-tu dire aux autres pour expliquer ta disparition ?

-Ma mère avait choisi Remus comme parrain. C'est vers lui que j'ai été en premier quand j'ai découvert mon identité, pour qu'il puisse m'aider. Il a eu un sacré choc quand je lui ai révélé que j'étais sa filleule censée être décédée depuis plus de quinze ans.

Elle se tait quelques secondes.

-Quand a expliquer la disparition précipité d'Hermione, je vais leur dire que je suis atteinte d'une maladie incurable et que qu'il me reste peu de temps à vivre.

Quelque chose me dérange dans sa façon de parler d'elle-même, surtout depuis sa transformation. En faite elle parle d'elle comme-ci s'était une autre, qui n'a peu d'importance. Je lui en fais part.

-Harry, tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire, me dit-elle d'une voix sans chaleur.

A cette phrase, une nouvelle bouffée de haine me submerge. Pourtant c'est une phrase anodine qu'Hermione nous sert à tout bout de champs à Ron et à moi. Mais ce ton. J'en ai des frissons dans le dos. C'est comme si on avait mis un philtre sur la voix d'Hermione pour la rendre glaciale. Il n'y avait plus dans ses paroles cette colère chaude si caractéristique de mon amie. Non, c'était plutôt une voix glaciale avec une pointe de sarcasme qui étrangement fait écho à une autre que j'exècre. Il faut que je sache pourquoi tout en elle me fait penser à lui. Ma petite voix continue à me dire que cela ne va pas me plaire. Mais de toute façon, je ne peux croire qu'un être comme lui est pu…Breuk, un frisson de dégout me parcourt l'échine. Et puis Hermione m'a dit que Remus est son parrain. Ca ne peut donc pas être cela, ils se détestent.

Pendant ma profonde réflexion, Hermione a repris sa forme initiale dans la douleur. Son visage qui paraissait si serein lors de sa première transformation, était devenu un masque de souffrance pour son retour à son état premier. Après avoir repris ses esprits, Hermione reprends la parole.

-Je vais voir les autres ce soir au QG pour leur expliquer ma maladie puis je pars demain matin avec Remus.

Elle se tait un temps, s'humecte les lèvres et semble réfléchir un instant.

-Au faite, tu avance dans ta recherche ?

Elle est en train de me détourner habilement vers une autre discussion. Mais n'oublie pas Hermione que j'aurai du aller à Serpentard.

-Pour ma recherche, je n'avance pas beaucoup coincé ici les trois-quarts du temps. Vivement fin juillet pour avancer plus vite. Au faite, où vas-tu avec Remus ?

-Au cottage que ma mère m'a laissé en héritage. Normalement là-bas, je pourrais apprendre un peu plus sur moi.

Voilà, je pense qu'on arrive à LA QUESTION, 'Qui est-elle vraiment'. Apparemment elle pense aussi à la même chose, car elle est nerveuse.

-Il y a une dernière chose que tu dois savoir, avant que je parte. Sache d'abord que tu es et restera toujours pour moi mon meilleur ami,presque comme un frère, et que je serai toujours là pour toi, même quand je reprendrais ma première identité.

Je la vois prendre une longue inspiration. L'angoisse me tord les intestins et ma petite voix me dit de me boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce qu'elle va me dire.

-Mon véritable prénom est Jade, je suis la fille d'Ambre White, une Gryffondor amie de Remus.

L'angoisse s'envole. Une Gryffondor n'a pas pu être avec cet immonde personnage.

-Et de, continue-t-elle hésitante.

Là mon angoisse revient au galop, accompagnée d'une sueur froide et de ma petite voix qui me dit de la faire taire. Elle reprend une profonde inspiration, je sens qu'elle puise dans son courage Gryffondien.

-Et de Severus Rogue, murmure-t-elle comme si elle avait honte.

Et puis je la vois se reprendre, elle plonge son regard chocolat dans le mien et prononce à haut et intelligible voix.

-Je suis Jade Rogue, fille d'Ambre White et Severus Rogue.

N'attendant pas ma réaction, elle me dépose un baiser sur la joue puis transplante me laissant me débattre avec mes sentiments contradictoires et le fait de pas savoir comment réagir.


	6. Chapter 6

Je me tiens dans ma chambre une dernière fois. Dans un coin,mes bagages sont prêts. C'est la dernière fois, que je viendrai ici. J'ai demandé hier soir à Maugrey de me faire disparaître du monde moldu. Je ne veux pas que mes parents souffrent de ma disparition.

Déjà, que ça va être dur pour mes amis sorciers. La petite discussion, hier soir que j'ai eu avec la famille Weasley et le professeur McGonagall, n'a pas été facile. Entre Ron qui hurlait que je n'avais pas le droit de mourir, qu'il ne fallait pas que je baisse les bras, Ginny et Molly qui s'étaient transformées en fontaine accrochées à un Arthur plus blanc que blanc et le professeur McGonagall qui, pour ne pas perdre constant,s'offusquait que je parte me planquer avec Remus pour mourir. Le pompon, c'est quand les jumeaux m'ont pris dans leurs bras et m'ont serré fort en laissant couler des larmes silencieuses. Là j'ai craqué. Je me suis rapidement débarrassé des bras des jumeaux et j'ai couru en dehors du manoir Black pour transplanter dans ma chambre et m'écrouler sur mon lit en pleurant. Trois fois en deux jours, je me suis rebaptisée fontaine.

J'entends le bruit caractéristique d'un transplante. Par réflexe ma baguette est déjà pointée vers l'intrus avant que je l'identifie.

-Jade ! Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de pointer ta baguette vers ton parrain, me dit-il gentiment.

Je souris et baisse ma baguette. Depuis qu'il s'est ma vraie identité, il n'utilise que le prénom de Jade pour m'appeler. De plus en deux jours, il a l'air d'avoir repris goût à la vie et rajeunit.

-Tu es prête ?

Je sens que mon visage se ferme. Oui, je suis prête à tourner une page de ma vie. Tout à l'heure, une équipe de nettoyeurs viendra faire disparaître les dernières traces d'Hermione Granger du monde des sans-magies.

D'un geste de la main, je chasse les idées tristes et noires qui s'apprêtent à envahir ma tête et me dirige vers mes valises. Remus me rejoint, réduit mes affaires et les glisse dans sa poche.

-Concentre-toi, on va transplanter, me dit-il en attrapant mon bras.

On arrive dans une lande balayée par les vents. J'entends au loin des mouettes, on doit être proche de la cô nous, se dresse une croix celtique en granit. Remus la caresse doucement plongé dans ses pensées.

-Voici l'entrée de ton domaine,voici l'entrée du Cottage des White, dit-il quelques minutes après.

Nous passons de l'autre côté de la croix, et j'ai l'impression de franchir un rideau invisible d'énergie. Des picotements peu agréables me parcourent le corps pendant quelques instants,puis plus rien. Le vent qui soufflait, il y a encore quelques seconde, a disparu, remplacé par un silence et un calme troublé que par le chant de quelques oiseaux. Je peux enfin me concentrer sur ce que je vois. Et ce que j'ai devant les yeux, c'est magnifique.

Devant moi, se dresse une maison de granit gris au toit d'ardoises noires égaillé par des volets bleus. Sur la droite, un verger où se mélange arbres fruitiers moldus et magiques. Sur la gauche, un autre bâtiment ressemblant à une écurie est recouvert de roses et de lilas, avec à une de ses extrémités, une volière dressant fièrement son toit pointu. Un chemin de dalles blanches part de la croix et se sépare en trois. Une des branche se dirige vers l'écurie, une autre vers la maison et enfin une troisième sur la droite vers une stèle.

-Viens, me dit Remus après m'avoir laissé quelques minutes pour contempler le Cottage.

Arrivé devant la porte, je prends la petite clé qui était avec le titre de propriété. L'anneau de la clé a une tête de serpent et panneton est une langue fourchu. Quand j'insère la clé dans la serrure, je sens une petite morsure dans la peau de ma main. Surprise,j'enlève ma main. Deux petits points perlent de sang, la clé m'a mordu. Pendant que je constate ma blessure, la porte s'ouvre sans un bruit. J'entre, Remus reste en retrait, il me laisse découvrir mon univers. La première chose qui m'étonne c'est l'odeur de propre. Une bonne odeur de cire pour bois, de savon de Marseille, c'est comme si la maison n'était pas restée fermée pendant dix-sept ans, que la maîtresse de maison allait vous accueillir dans un grand sourire. L'entrée est petite et chaleureuse, un parquet sombre, des tentures bordeaux aux murs. Un portemanteau formé de plusieurs serpents de bois attend,sagement dans un coin, les capes des hôtes. Face à la porte, un escalier de bois à la rambarde sculpté de végétaux monte vers le premier étage. A ma droite comme à ma gauche, une porte, j'hésite mais la porte de droite s'ouvre. J'entends le bruissement de la cape de Remus, signe qu'il vient de prendre sa baguette. J'ai fait le même geste.

Un être apparaît. Il mesure à peine un mètre vingt de haut, il a une peau pâle et des cheveux noirs effleurant ses épaules. Ce qui ressort de son visage triangulaire, ce sont ses yeux saphir où une pupille noire fait un trait verticale. Il ne porte qu'un pantalon beige laissant son torse imberbe au vu de tous. Il s'incline devant moi.

-Bienvenue chez vous, Miss Jade,dit-il en se redressant.

Son nom me vient à l'esprit comme si je l'avais toujours connu.

-Merci, Sousse, dis-je.

Oui, je suis enfin chez moi.


	7. Chapter 7

Déjà quinze jours qu'on est enfermé Severus et moi dans un des nombreux et glauque cachots de Voldemort. Juste après le meurtre de Dumbledore, on a été s'incliné devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait certes été heureux d'apprendre que le directeur de Poudlard, pilier de l'Ordre du Phénix et soutient de Potter était mort mais moins quand il apprit que c'était Severus et non moi qui l'avait tué et de fait que son espion au sein de l'ordre avait perdu sa place. Après quelques doloris bien sentis, on avait atterri dans ce sinistre endroit, tout juste nourri d'un morceau de pain et d'un peu d'eau.

Les premiers temps dans ce cachot furent un cauchemar pour moi. L'odeur d'urine, de corps souillés et malades me faisaient faire des hauts de cœur. Devoir m'assoir ou m'allonger à même les dalles sales et froides me donnait des sueurs froides. Et entendre ces cris, ces hurlements, ces suppliques me vrillait les oreilles. Maintenant tout m'indiffère, je m'y suis habitué. De plus, à part Peter qui vient nous apporter de notre pitance et égrainer les jours que l'on passe ici, en nous racontant une attaque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a orchestrée contre des Moldus ou certains sorciers, pas un seul Mangemort n'est venu s'amuser avec nous. Je trouve cela louche, très louche. Dès que Severus sera réveillé, je lui en parlerai.

Je l'observe. Il est plus pâle qu'avant, plus mince. Mais je ne suis pas mieux. Je sens mes vêtements flotter autour de mon corps. D'habitude même dans le sommeil, il ne perd pas son masque froid et sans sentiment. Mais là il sourit. Ca fait vraiment bizarre de le voir comme cela, c'est complètement irréaliste. Il s'agite, une larme coule d'un œil, il ouvre les yeux et murmure un nom. Jade. Puis il replonge dans le sommeil, son masque a repris place sur son visage.

Je m'interroge. Qui est cette personne qui arrive à rendre Severus humain ? Est-ce une femme qui lui a ravi le cœur ? Bizarre, je ne lui connais personne. J'entends encore ma mère faire un sermon à Severus pour qu'il se trouve une femme à aimer cela lui permettra d'être moins aigri et la réponse de Severus qu'il disait que celle qu'il avait trouvé, avait été tué par sa faute. Est-ce que c'était cette Jade ? Et pour ne pas déprimer, il repense aux moments de bonheur qu'il a eu avec elle. En tout cas, moi c'est ce que je fais.

J'ai du m'endormir car quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Severus assit et bien réveillé entrain de manger tout doucement le quignon de pain de la journée. Il me tend mon morceau et dans un silence quasi religieux, nous mangeons ce qui nous permet de survivre.

-Qui est Jade, dis-je après avoir fini mon pain.

Un sourcil qui se lève plein d'interrogation et ses yeux encore plus noir que d'habitude sont plein de colère.

-De quoi tu me parle, Draco, me demande-t-il avec sa voix glaciale qui faisait tant trembler les élèves.

-C'est le nom que tu as prononcé tout à l'heure pendant que tu dormais. Et en plus, tu arborais un grand sourire, dis-je avec tout le sarcasme possible.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas tes affaires, dit-il en reprenant son masque neutre.

Le silence tombe sur nous, troublé par les gémissements de notre voisin de gauche. Je veux savoir qui est cette femme. Dans un cachot, il faut bien s'occuper un peu, et connaitre le secret de mon parrain est un moyen comme un autre de faire passer le temps. Oh Merlin ! L'ennui me fait devenir aussi curieux qu'un Gryffondor et aussi suicidaire. Poser des questions sur la vie privée de Severus, c'est la mort assurée.

-Severus, dit le moi. On s'ennui ici. Raconte-moi. Et puis si je survie et pas toi il faudra bien que j'aille voir cette personne pour lui transmettre tes dernières paroles.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine.

Il n'ajoutera rien, pour lui, le sujet est clos. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse sombrer dans un état comateux.

Les minutes, les heures, les jours passent avec lenteur. Nous sommes de plus en plus faibles. Et toujours, ce Peter qui vient nous narguer en nous apportant notre ration journalière.

-Aujourd'hui, vous avez de la chance. Vous avez le droit à deux morceaux de pains chacun pour fêter une grande nouvelle.

Peter se tait pour essayer de faire planer le suspense. Mais moi, je me fous du pourquoi on a le droit à une double ration. Je veux juste qui me la donne et qui se barre. Ayant fait un bide, Peter se drape dans sa dignité et continue son monologue.

-Un des membres du trio de Potter va mourir. Le plus beau, c'est une maladie qui va le tuer. Dans moins d'un mois, il n'aura plus de Granger. Le morveux va avoir du mal à se remettre de ça.

Peter pose nos rations et se dirige vers la porte. Avant de la fermer, il se retourne vers nous et nous lance.

-Tout à l'heure, on viendra vous chercher pour participer aux festivités.

La porte claque derrière lui.

Trop faible pour commenter la nouvelle, nous prenons notre pain et commençons à manger. Une certaine peur me broie les entrailles. Quand Peter a parlé de participer aux festivités, ce n'est surement pas dans la foule des Mangemorts mais plutôt au devant de la scène pour l'amusement de tous. A peine fini de manger, nous fermons les yeux et essayons de nous reposer. Il va nous falloir beaucoup de force pour affronter les autres. Car à la moindre faiblesse, ils ne se gêneront pas pour les faire souffrir.

-C'était ma fille.

Rogue vient de parler d'une voix faible mais qui garde tout son glacial. De qui il parle. Ah oui, de Jade. Attends, Rogue a eu une fille. Qui est-elle ? Etait-elle élève à Poudlard ? Non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui était la fille de Rogue. Et puis ne vient-il pas de parler au passé.

-Etait…

-Oui, était. Elle est morte en même temps que sa mère, lors de la première guerre.

-Elle a été tué ?

-Draco, je te croyais plus intelligent. Bien sûr qu'elle a été tuée. C'est Potter qui l'a assassiné. Un seul sort de mort. Et tout ce qui faisait croire que la vie pouvait être belle a disparu, finit-il avec amertume.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant ?

-Ca ne va pas être une partie de plaisir tout à l'heure. Je pense que tu vas avoir plus de chance de tant sortir que moi. J'aimerai qu'un peu de moi soit auprès de ma femme et de ma fille.

Il détache de son cou un médaillon qu'il me tend. C'est une tête de loup qui hurle. Je l'ouvre. A l'intérieur deux photos, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu irréel qui fait des clins d'œil au photographe et un bébé aux profonds yeux noirs qui scrute son observateur.

- Donne-le à ta mère pour qu'elle puisse le déposer sur la stèle de ma femme.

Trop chamboulé, j'acquiesce et l'accroche autour de mon cou. Cela fait bizarre de voir Severus, comment dire, sentimental. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait pu aimer quelqu'un et surtout qu'il avait eu une fille.

-Fais-moi une promesse, Draco. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres te donne une seconde chance, acquiesce, fais-toi tout petit et dès que tu peux, dégage. Va te planquer avec ta mère. Sortez tous les deux de cet enfer.

Je reste incrédule. Severus me demande de quitter le groupe des Mangemorts.

-Tu me demande de quitter le Seigneur, toi un des ses plus fidèles partisans.

-Ne te fis jamais aux apparences, Draco.

-Alors tu es…

-Oui un espion pour l'ordre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer à l'interroger. Il y a du monde qui approche.

-Je te le promets, dis-je avant que la porte s'ouvre.

Nous sommes à genoux, les mains attachées dans le dos, devant le trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chancelant après quelques doloris, je réunis toute ma concentration et mes dernières forces pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol. Chaque muscle, chaque os est douloureux, ma vision est trouble et mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Il faut que je tienne et surtout que je ne m'évanouisse pas, car dans les vapes, je ne pourrais plus rien maîtriser, même si bien éveillé, pour l'instant, je ne maîtrise pas grand-chose.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tourné son attention sur Severus. Je l'entends vaguement dire que Severus sera pardonné pour ses fautes s'il est prêt à faire quelque chose pour lui. Tu vas Severus, tu es un trop pessimiste, tu vas t'en sortir. Je me concentre pour suivre la discussion.

-Je te demande juste de tester quelque chose pour moi. En faite, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu encore le temps de tester ta dernière création.

Finalement, Severus était dans le vrai. Il va y passer et grâce à un de ses poisons.

-Je pense que c'est toujours bien qu'un inventeur teste de temps à autres ses trouvailles. Tu ne le pense pas Rogue.

-Si Maître.

Severus m'impressionne. Il va mourir, mais il continue à jouer le bon petit Mangemort, qui cherche à se faire pardonné parce qu'il a déçu son Maître. Un Mangemort sort de la foule qui nous entoure. C'est Peter. Il a à la main une fiole, sans doute le fameux poison que Severus va devoir boire. Ce sale rat jubile quand il tend la fiole au condamné. D'un geste de la baguette, le Mage Noir détache les poignets de Severus. Celui-ci prend la fiole et sans réfléchir boit son contenu. Le poison ne met qu'une demi-seconde pour agir. Severus lâche la fiole qui se brise au sol puis s'écroule dans des cris de douleurs atroces. Si j'avais eu les mains détachées, je l'aurais utilisé pour me boucher les oreilles. Mais je ne peux pas. Alors par respect pour l'homme que j'ai toujours admiré et révéré, j'assiste sans sourciller à sa fin. Des minutes passent, Severus se tort de douleur sur le sol aux pieds du Mage Noir, hurle à se briser la voix. Puis plus rien, il se tait, ne bouge plus. Allongé sur le ventre les yeux grands ouverts, le visage coupé par les morceaux de verre de la fiole, Severus Rogue a rendu son dernier soupir.

-Tu es pardonné, prononce le Mage noir au cadavre de Rogue.


	8. Chapter 8

Ca fait une semaine que je me suis installé au Cottage avec Remus. Je n'ai pour l'instant peu appris sur ma famille, mais beaucoup sur ma nouvelle magie. Sansseur m'entraîne du matin jusqu'au soir et du soir jusqu'au matin. Moi, qui à l'ordinaire aime tout apprendre et découvrir de nouvelles choses, j'ai demandé grâce à mon tortionnaire pour la soirée. Je suis assise dans un des canapés de la bibliothèque avec un livre sur les genoux. Oh non, n'allait pas dire que je suis irrécupérable. En fait ce n'est pas un livre mais un album photo, et j'attends Remus pour qu'il vienne commenter les images. Je caresse délicatement la couverture noire, j'ai un peu peur de l'ouvrir, de découvrir ce qui aurait pu être ma vie, et celle de mes parents. La porte s'ouvre et Remus entre et s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Prête pour plonger dans la vie de tes parents.

J'acquiesce et fais glisser l'album entre nous deux.

La première photo représente mon père ado entrain de lire assis par terre appuyé à un chêne. Je reconnais ce chêne, moi aussi je m'y réfugie à ses pieds quand j'ai besoin de solitude. La photo a été prise de loin, un moment volé au sujet.

-Ta mère et ton père ont passé le dernier trimestre de cinquième année à travailler en binôme sur un projet potion. C'est pendant cette période, qu'Ambre a appris à connaître Severus et qu'elle en est tombée amoureuse. Elle a pris cette photo à la fin de cette année là pour pouvoir rêver de lui, dit-il en rigolant, une vrai ado amoureuse.

Il caresse la photo.

-J'ai découvert ce cliché dans son livre de potion au début de notre sixième année. Heureusement qu'on était tout seul à la bibliothèque, car j'ai poussé un cri en voyant le cliché. Ta mère est devenue toute rouge et abaissé la tête. Elle a eu peur que je ne veuille plus lui parler parce qu'elle avait sympathisé avec l'ennemi et qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse. Je ne pouvais pas lui jeter la première pierre puisque moi aussi j'avais un secret pas très avouable.

Le silence se fait. Remus s'est plongé dans ses pensées.

-Quel est ton secret, Remus ?

-Il n'a plus d'importance maintenant, murmure-t-il avec tristesse en tournant la page de l'album

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Entre ma semaine d'entraînement et ma nuit très courte, j'ai une tête de déterré. Mes cheveux et mes yeux ont commencé à foncer. De plus, je commence à avoir des problèmes avec la magie classique. Ma baguette commence à ne plus être adaptée à mon aura. Je deviens petit à petit Jade. Remus frappe à la porte.

-Jade ! Dépêche-toi. Il ne faut pas être en retard à la réunion.

-J'arrive.

Après un dernier regard, j'ouvre la porte et tombe nez-à-nez avec mon parrain. Il passe sa main sur mon visage.

-Tu as une sale tête, tu veux rester ici.

-Et te voir revenir sous la menace de Molly et de Ron qui veulent s'assurer que je vais bien.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser l'image.

-On va aller à cette réunion et dès qu'on rentre, je monte me coucher, d'accord ?

Il acquiesce.

La réunion vient de se terminer. Dans la cuisine, je prends le thé avec Molly, Ron et Ginny. Harry a du rentrer rapidement chez son oncle et sa tante et Remus a été envoyé en mission. Il ne doit rentrer que tard dans la nuit.

-Tu as vraiment une sale tête 'Mione, me dit Ron avant de se prendre un coup de cou par sa sœur.

-Ron !!

-Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber Ginny. Il est irrécupérable, dis-je fataliste.

Quelques secondes passent avant que le visage de Ron devienne aussi rouge que sa chevelure.

-Oh ! Mince, murmure-t-il.

-Ca y est. Ses deux neurones viennent de se rencontrer, dit Ginny ironiquement.

-C'est bon, Ginny, dit agacé Ron. Excuse-moi Hermione, reprend-il doucement.

-Hermione, m'appelle Molly.

-Oui.

-Puisque tu es seule ce soir, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas passer la nuit au Terrier.

Cela me tente. Mais il y a un petit problème de la taille de mon tatouage. Depuis que je passe mes vacances au Terrier, j'ai pris l'habitude avec Ginny de partager la salle de bain. Et qui dit salle de bain, dit nudité donc impossibilité de cacher un serpent long d'un mètre dessiné sur ma peau. Et si je lui demande de ne plus partager la salle de bain, et va s'en suivre des questions ou des regards de pitié. Je suis trop fatiguer pour supporter cela. Encore plus, si ma magie me fait défaut. Hier, j'ai failli faire exploser toutes les vitres de la maison parce que je m'étais mise en colère. Non, rien qu'à y penser je suis déjà sur les rotules.

-Je vous remercie Mme Weasley mais je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie en ce moment. Je préfère rentrer.

-Allez 'Mione, te fait pas prier, insiste Ron.

-Non, Ron, je préfère vraiment rentrer.

Il commence à protester. Je mets ma main sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter.

-N'insiste pas, s'il te plait.

Il hoche de la tête. Et nous passons le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien comme dans la salle commune de Poudlard.

Il est tard quand je transplante devant la porte du Cottage. Alors que je m'apprête à entrer, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil une forme noire au pied de la stèle de ma mère. En me dirigeant vers elle, j'ai une impression de déjà vu. Bizarrement, mon estomac se contracte d'angoisse et j'ai les membres qui tremblent. Je distingue enfin son visage. Dès que mon cerveau m'apporte l'information, mon cœur s'emballe et mes pas s'accélèrent pour me diriger au plus vite vers la silhouette.


	9. Chapter 9

Ce sale rat me tend une fiole qui contient le dernier poison que j'ai créé sous les ordres du Seigneurs des ténèbres. Un poison qui doit apporter d'atroces souffrances avant d'apporter la mort 'comme un soulagement' dixit le Mage Noir. Seulement j'ai un peu modifié les volontés du Seigneur. Ce poison apporte bien de grandes souffrances, et rien que dit penser j'en tremble intérieurement, mais il n'apporte pas la mort, juste l'apparence. Le seul petit souci, c'est qu'il faut un antidote pour que les effets de mort disparaissent, et que je suis le seul à connaître.

Merde. Je n'étais pas censé le gouter. J'ai fait ça pour sauver des vies et voilà comment je suis récompensé. Je vais mourir de soif et de faim. Génial. Bon allez courage. J'arriverai peut-être à me sauver la vie. Je sens que mes liens ont été détachés. J'attrape la fiole, lance le regard le plus meurtrier au possible à l'autre rat qui se met à trembler de peur et avale le poison. Je sens tout de suite d'horribles douleurs, je n'ai jamais rien senti de pareille. Même les plus violents Doloris du Maître ne sont pas aussi douloureux. J'ai l'impression que chaque parcelle de mon corps est brûlée au fer rouge, que mon sang est une lave de glace, qu'on est entrain d'écraser ma tête entre des étaux. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'hurler et d'hurler encore et encore. Je ne vois plus rien. Puis doucement je sens que les battements de mon cœur commencent à ralentir. Tout doucement chaque muscle se détend, la souffrance commence à se calmer, j'arrête de me tordre de douleur sur le sol, de toute façon je ne contrôle plus mes mouvements, je ne peux plus bouger. Aux yeux de tous, je suis mort.

-Tu es pardonné, entend-je de la bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ca me fait une belle jambe.

J'entends le Mage Noir dire à Drago qui lui accorde une seconde chance mais qu'il lui prolonge d'une semaine, son séjour dans les cachots pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne faut pas impunément décevoir le Maître. Je ne vois toujours rien, mais j'entends deux Mangemorts s'approcher et traîner plus que porter Drago vers sa cellule. Puis tout le monde quitte la salle, me laissant seul allongé au sol devant le trône.

Aller Severus, réfléchis. Comment faire pour sortir de cette situation ? Il faut trouver quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider. Bien, mais qui ?Drago ? On l'oublie, trop occuper avec son séjour dans les sous-sols. Narcissa ? Ca paraît le bon choix, elle est assez bonne en potion, elle pourra me préparer le contrepoison. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé qui, il faut trouver comment la contacter. Le seul moyen, c'est d'entrer dans son esprit. Et ben voilà, tout n'est pas perdu. J'entre dans son esprit, je lui explique que je ne suis pas mort et que j'ai besoin de son aide. Au c'est vraiment simple et efficace comme plan. Allez, on se concentre et on entre dans l'esprit de Mme Malfoy…Et on se fait éjecter de la tête de Narcissa. Mince, j'avais oublié qu'elle était aussi douée que moi pour fermer son esprit, même avec un contact visuel, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer dans sa tête. Retour à la case départ. Zut.

Les secondes s'écoulent lentement pour devenir des minutes puis des heures. Je laisse mon esprit se reposer, j'aurai ainsi peut-être une bonne idée. Le grincement sinistre d'une porte me vrille les oreilles. Je distingue un pas qui se dirige vers moi. Je le reconnais, c'est celui de Narcissa. Elle a peut-être senti mon intrusion tout à l'heure et vient me voir. Si j'arrive à avoir un contact visuel, peut-être…Il y a juste un petit problème pour le contact visuel, mais vraiment un petit, tout petit problème, JE SUIS DEVENU AVEUGLE. Je la sens se baisser auprès de moi et passer sa main dans mes cheveux en une caresse maternelle.

-Je suis terriblement désolé, Severus.

Je la sens qui pleure.

-Tout est de ma faute. Tu es mort parce que je t'ai obligé à aider mon fils. Oh ! Severus. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. Mais au moins, tu vas pouvoir retrouver Ambre et Jade de l'autre côté du voile.

Quel pathétique excuse pour se consoler d'être la cause de la mort de quelqu'un. Je tente encore d'entrer dans sa tête mais je me fais tout de suite éjecter.

-Je veux faire une dernière fois quelque chose pour toi.

Ouvrir ton esprit ? Me préparer mon antidote ?

-Je ne veux pas que ton corps pourrisse dans la fosse commune.

C'est gentil de se préoccuper du lieu de mon repos éternel.

-Je vais cacher ton corps. Et dès que le Mage Noir me donnera plus de liberté, je viendrai m'occuper de toi.

Je l'entends se redresser et murmurer un sort de conservation puis je ressens les effets du transplanage. Dès l'atterrissage, je cherche à savoir où elle m'a envoyé. Je sens que je suis allongé sur de l'herbe. Ca m'aide vachement. Les bruits autour de moi sont ceux qu'on entend partout à la tombé de la nuit. Par contre l'odeur me rappelle un lieu que j'ai connu dans le passé, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Je commence à distinguer une ombre noire au loin. Mes yeux ont décidé de reprendre du service. Apparemment je suis dans le jardin d'une maison. Mais laquelle ? Je commence à mieux distinguer les formes du bâtiment. Et là mon cœur loupe un battement. Déjà qu'il ne battait pas vite, ca m'en coupe la respiration. Elle m'a envoyé au Cottage. Je suis sauvé. Il faut juste que je communique avec Sousse et il viendra m'aider, si bien sûr il n'a pas quitté la maison. Je me concentre et essaye d'atteindre son esprit. Mais rien. Rien ne se passe. Je me reconcentre mais cette fois-ci sur moi. Et là horreur ! Damnation ! Ma magie est entrain de me quitter. Et je réalise d'un seul coup que je me sens faible comme quand on se coupe et qu'on sent la douleur qu'au moment où l'on voit le sang perler. Je vais mourir par manque de magie. Au moins se sera moins douloureux que de mourir de soif ou de faim. Oh ! Merlin ! Ce n'est franchement pas une bonne journée pour moi. Et tout ça parce que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a décidé de mourir d'une maladie. Foutus Gryffondors, même loin de l'école, ils me pourrissent la vie.

Un bruit de transplanage me sort de mes noires réflexions. Qui ose entrer sur les Terre de ma femme. La personne m'a repéré. Elle s'approche de moi. Je ne la reconnais pas mais son pas et sa démarche me sont familiers, ils ressemblent à ceux de Ambre, glissant et silencieux tel un reptile. Qui est cette personne ? Je la vois accélérer le pas, elle se penche vers moi. Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, je reconnais la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Pourquoi elle est chez ma femme ? Merlin, que cette journée se termine, je dirai même plus que ma vie se termine. 'Marque, elle ne va pas tarder à se terminer, ma vie. Ma magie se barre de mon corps et ce n'est pas Granger qui va faire quoi que ce soit pour moi. Elle va plutôt creuser ma tombe et me laisser mourir asphyxier. Si déjà elle est capable de savoir que je suis vivant.'

Elle pose deux doigts sur ma jugulaire. Après quelques instants, elle fait la même opération au creux d'un de mes poignets. Pourquoi elle insiste, elle veut se rassurer sur le fait que je suis vraiment mort.

_-Non, Rogue. Juste savoir s'il y a encore une chance de vous sauver, _me dit-elle ironiquement dans ma tête.

Avec le peu de pouvoir qui me reste, je n'ai pu maintenir mes barrières et la Gryffondor n'a pas hésité à entrer dans ma tête.

-_Pas d'insolence Miss Granger. Je suis …_

_-plus mon Professeur. Maintenant, vous me dites ce qui vous arrive et comment je peux vous aider_, me dit-elle pleine de colère.

Mince, elle est effrayante, presque comme Ambre. Bon, passons. Ce n'est pas le moment. Avec le peu de force qui me reste, je lui explique le problème.

_-Le souci est qu'il faut une journée pour préparer l'antidote et qu'à la vitesse où votre magie s'échappe dans trois heures vous êtes mort._

_-Merci de me remonter le moral, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout._

Je me sens décoller du sol. Elle me fait léviter jusqu'au Cottage. Nous allons à l'étage et entrons dans la chambre que je partageais avec Ambre. Le peu que je vois, la pièce n'a pas changé depuis que j'ai quitté la maison après la mort de ma femme et de ma fille. Doucement, Granger me dépose sur le lit et mon regard se porte sur une photo posée sur la table de nuit. Elle représente Ambre, dans sa longue robe de soie bleue qui faisait tant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, tenant dans ses bras notre petit trésor et moi derrière entourant d'un bras protecteur les épaules de ma femme. Protecteur, tu parles. Je n'ai pas su les protéger. Elles sont mortes à cause de mes choix, et chaque jour, j'en paye le prix, une longue et atroce solitude.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant quelqu'un parler fourchelangue. Et je suis plus qu'étonné par ce que je vois, Granger en pleine discussion avec un serpent aux couleurs arc-en-ciel. Depuis quand une fille de moldu parle le fourchelangue et surtout depuis quand Granger a pour animal de compagnie, un serpent. Il me semblait qu'elle avait une horrible boule de poil orange. Je ne dois pas être réveillé. Je dois faire un long cauchemar et dans une minute mon réveil va sonner et je vais me retrouver dans mes appartements à Poudlard pour une nouvelle journée à supporter ces insipides morveux.

_-Rogue._

_-Oui, Granger._

_-Sansseur, mon serpent, va vous mordre pour empêcher que le poison fasse encore plus de dégâts. Je vais ensuite m'atteler à reboucher votre aura pour essayer de garder le peu de magie qui vous reste en vous._

_-En êtes-vous capable, Granger._

_-Je ne sais mais il faut bien essayer, à moins que vous souhaitiez mourir._

_-Non, faites ce que vous pensez être à faire._

Elle tend son bras vers moi, et le serpent glisse le long pour m'atteindre ou plus précisément pour atteindre mon poignet où il y plante ses crochets provocant la douleur de trop. Je sombre dans l'inconscience.


	10. Chapter 10

Je suis épuisée et pourtant je suis dans le laboratoire de potion pencher au dessus d'un chaudron à préparer l'antidote. La morsure de Sansseur et ma réparation de l'aura a permis de sauver la vie de Rogue, mais il faut le contrepoison pour que les effets de mort disparaissent. Tout en mélangeant la potion, j'essaye d'analyser les sentiments et les réactions que j'ai eus en comprenant à qui appartenait ce corps. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, j'ai senti de l'angoisse, de la peur pour cet homme. Je me suis mise à courir en espérant qu'il n'était pas mort, juste inconscient, juste endormi. J'ai recommencé à respirer quand j'ai découvert qu'il était vivant et j'ai ressenti presque de la joie quand j'ai entendu dans ma tête sa voix pleine de sarcasmes. Je pourrai me voiler la face en disant que j'ai réagi par peur de perdre la seule personne qui pourrait répondre à tant de questions que je me pose mais en faite, j'ai réagi comme j'aurai pu réagir pour mon père adoptif. J'ai eu peur de perdre Rogue, j'ai eu peur de perdre mon père.

J'ai vraiment l'impression que tout ce qui faisait de moi Hermione Granger est en train de disparaître au même titre que sa magie. Je ne ressens plus de haine pour cet homme, malgré les insultes et les humiliations que j'ai supporté pendant six ans venant de sa part. Tout cela appartient à Hermione, ce n'est pas ma vie. La mienne, qui s'était arrêtée le jour de mon adoption a repris le jour de ma majorité vierge de haine et sans préjugé, seulement rempli d'amour pour les personnes qui sont liées à moi. Je suis sure que j'accueillerai Narcissa à bras ouvert si elle débarque au Cottage.

Pendant que le contrepoison repose, je monte à la cuisine pour manger un peu et surtout ingurgiter une bonne dose de caféine pour tenir toute la journée. Plongée dans la _Gazette des sorciers_, j'entends la porte d'entrée se fermer. Quelques instants après, Remus s'écroule sur une chaise.

-La mission s'est mal passé, je demande en me levant pour préparer le thé de mon parrain.

-La mission s'est bien passée mais les nouvelles sont mauvaises.

Je reprends ma place en déposant la tasse de Remus devant lui. Il en boit une gorgée.

-Qu'elles sont-elles ?

-Apparemment il y a une personne de notre entourage qui donne des informations à Voldemort. Celui-ci est au courant de ta prochaine mort, il a même organisé une fête pour la célébrer d'après notre informateur.

Il fait une pause et semble mal à l'aise. Il ne me dit pas tout, il me cache quelque chose.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle.

Il secoue la tête puis plonge ses yeux miel dans mes yeux chocolat. Ils sont remplis de tristesse.

-Pour les festivités, il a décidé de gracier quelques personnes qui séjournaient dans ses cachots. Mais rien n'est gratuit avec Voldemort. Pour l'un d'entre eux, il a du servir de cobaye pour essayer un nouveau poison qui crée de grandes souffrance avant la mort.

Il s'arrête de parler. Je suis perplexe. Pourquoi il me parle de cette personne ? Je m'apprête à lui faire la remarque quand il reprend la parole.

-Cette personne, c'était Rogue. Severus est mort. Je suis désolé Jade, finit-il doucement.

Maintenant je sais comment mon père a été empoisonné, parce que lui n'a pas daigné me le dire.

-Il n'est pas mort, dis-je à Remus.

-Si, Jade. Mon informateur est formel.

-Ton informateur s'est trompé. Mon père est vivant, certes pas en grande forme mais il est vivant et il dort dans sa chambre là-haut.

Et là, je vois Remus complètement étonné.

-Severus est là-haut ?

-Oui.

Je regarde ma montre.

-Il faut que je retourne au labo pour continuer une potion. Va te coucher Remus, tu as besoin de repos.

Je dépose un baiser sur une de ses tempes grisonnantes et repars au sous-sol.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, Merlin, quelle migraine ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait avant de dormir et mes muscles qui me font souffrir alors que je n'ai pas encore bougé. Ca promet. Bizarre, j'ai l'impression de n'être ni dans mes appartements à Poudlard, ni dans ma maison. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passe. J'ouvre doucement les yeux mais la lumière pourtant douce me fait mal. Je les referme rapidement mais j'ai le temps d'apercevoir une photo et là tout me reviens, mon séjour dans les cachots, le poison, mon arrivée au Cottage, Miss Granger. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'elle fait chez ma femme. Plus je repense aux évènements, plus les choses qui se sont passées me paraissent étranges. Le fait que Miss Granger se soit inquiétée de mon sort et essaye de me soigner, et apparemment elle a réussi, mais surtout qu'elle ait un serpent et qu'elle parle fourchelangue. Et son changement physique, certes minime mais impressionnant, des yeux noirs, profonds, glacials, j'ai eu l'impression de me plonger dans mon regard. Comment est-ce possible ? Et ce serpent arc-en-ciel, j'ai le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu. Comment elle l'a appelé déjà ? Ah oui, Sansseur. Où ai-je déjà entendu ce nom ?

_Flash back_

_J'entends ma fille pleurer, au moment où je me lève du lit, elle se tait. Préférant vérifier si tout va bien, je me dirige doucement vers son berceau et me penche au dessus. Et là, je trouve ma petite Jade avec un serpent arc-en-ciel dans son lit. Je tente de soustraire ma fille au reptile mais je suis repoussé par un champ de force._

_-Ambre._

_-Mmh._

_-Ambre, réveilles-toi !_

_-Mmh, qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon Amour._

_-Il y a un serpent dans le berceau de notre fille et je ne peux pas la sortir de là._

_-C'est rien Severus, reviens te coucher._

_-Comment ça, ce n'est rien. Je ne laisse pas ma fille avec un serpent dans son lit._

_-Ne craint rien, Sansseur ne lui fera aucun mal._

_-Je me fous de savoir comment s'appelle ce serpent, je ne veux pas que ma fille reste avec ce reptile_

_-Et pourtant il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, Sansseur est le protecteur de ta fille, il sera aussi son guide dans le rôle qu'elle va tenir._

_Je m'assois sur le lit au côté de ma femme._

_-Quel rôle ma fille va tenir ?_

_-Tu sais que ma famille est les descendants des rois du peuple serpent._

_J'acquiesce._

_-Une seule personne de la famille a en lui les pouvoirs de l'ancien peuple et à sa mort ceux-ci sont transmis au premier bébé de la famille à naître. C'était mon frère qui a été le dernier à recevoir l'Héritage et Jade a été le premier bébé à naître après sa mort. Elle est l'Héritière de l'ancien peuple serpent._

_-Et tu comptais m'expliquer tout cela quand ?_

_-J'avais prévu d'attendre d'être sure. Car on ne peut savoir qui est l'Héritier que par la présence du serpent. En général, il faut attendre les un an du bébé._

_-Mais Jade n'a qu'un mois._

_-Oui, notre fille est précoce. Elle a fait apparaître son serpent cette après-midi. Comme tu es rentré tard, j'avais décidé de t'en parler calmement demain._

_-Ca signifie quoi, qu'elle ait son serpent qu'à un mois ?_

_-Qu'elle va être puissante et qu'elle sera amener à faire de grandes choses._

Sansseur, le serpent de Jade. Pourquoi ma fille revient me hanter ? Ce rêve dans les cachots, les yeux de Miss Granger qui ressemblent à ceux de ma fille et maintenant le serpent. Il me manque une donnée pour comprendre tout ce qui se passe.

Un cri inhumain me sort de mes pensées. Ca provient de la chambre à côté de moi. J'entends plus loin une porte claquée et des pas se précipiter vers la source du bruit. Une autre porte s'ouvre et des hurlements de douleurs me parviennent sans être étouffés. Péniblement, je me lève, je veux savoir ce qui se passe même si chaque mouvement me fait grincer des dents de douleur. J'atteints la porte de ma chambre et l'ouvre doucement. Le son des cris s'amplifie. J'avance dans le couloir et m'arrête devant la porte grande ouverte d'où les hurlements proviennent. Et là, je reste complètement inerte devant la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux. Remus est au sol serrant dans ses bras une Miss Granger au visage défiguré par la douleur et Sansseur sifflant dans l'oreille de la jeune fille. A chaque clignement des yeux, j'ai l'impression que Granger se transforme, devient quelqu'un d'autre. Ses cheveux se lissent, son visage s'affine mais surtout à côté d'elle apparait lentement un corps qui ressemble vraiment à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Et Remus qui ne cesse de chuchoter. Qu'est ce qui dit ? Entre deux hurlements, j'arrive à saisir ses paroles.

-Chut, Jade. Ca va aller.

Jade, ma fille. Miss Granger est ma fille. Non, je dois délirer. Ma fille est morte en même temps que ma femme. Je les ai enterrées toutes les deux. Merlin, aidez moi. Le silence. Enfin presque. Miss Granger a cessé d'hurler mais peine à reprendre son souffle. Si on peut encore l'appeler Miss Granger car plus rien en la personne qui se trouve en face de moi dans les bras du loup-garou, me fait penser à Miss Granger. Ce qui faisait Miss Granger est allongé sur le sol comme morte.

Ce sentant fixer, la personne devant moi, plonge son regard dans le mien. Deux regards noirs et glacials se rencontrent.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû vous lever père, vous n'êtes pas encore en état.

-Qui…, ma voix est tremblante, je me ressaisi.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Jade, votre fille, Père.

-Non, ma voix n'est que chuchotements, ma fille est morte.

-Non, Père. Mère m'a caché pendant toutes ses années. Je suis bien vivante. Je suis bien votre fille, je suis bien Jade Rogue.

Et là trop de faiblesses et d'émotions, je m'écrase sur le sol en plongeant dans l'inconscience.


	12. Chapter 12

Assis dans ma chambre, je contemple le ballet des flammes sans le voir. Les dernières heures ont été éprouvantes entre la transformation définitive de Jade, l'état critique de Severus et l'annonce du décès d'Hermione à la famille Weasley et à Harry. J'essaye de me reposer dans la pièce que j'ai toujours occupée ici. Rien n'a changé dans cette maison et pourtant ni Ambre, ni Narcissa ne sont là. J'ai un sentiment de malaise quand je me balade dans la maison, l'impression que des instants du passé ressurgissent tels des fantômes. Dans le salon, j'entends Narcissa jouer une douce mélodie au piano, accompagnée par la voix mélodieuse d'Ambre. Au détour d'un couloir j'aperçois un bout de la robe noire de Severus. Dans le jardin, je perçois les bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent, les rares rires graves de Severus s'entremêlant à ceux cristallins des deux jeunes femmes. Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Il est loin les heureux moments que nous avions passé ici tous les quatre loin de nos problèmes quotidiens. Chaque week-end, la maison était notre éden, notre havre de paix. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, cela ne peut être que Jade.

-Entre.

Jade passe la tête par la porte qu'elle vient d'entrebâiller.

-Est-ce que je peux te tenir compagnie, me dit-elle d'une voix devenue plus grave et plus sensuelle depuis sa transformation.

-Bien sûr, Jade. Tu es toujours la bienvenue.

Jade prend place dans le fauteuil à côté de moi et laisse son regard se perdre dans le feu de cheminée. Pensant qu'elle est partie dans son monde, je me remets à contempler les flammes.

-Parles moi de toi Remus.

Je sursaute. Ca fait longtemps que personne ne s'est inquiété de ce que j'étais. En faite, depuis que Ambre a disparu.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Je pense que si. Tu as laissé échappé de petites choses qui te paraisse insignifiantes mais qui ont éveillé ma curiosité. De plus, tu es mon parrain, tu connais pas mal de choses sur moi mais moi rien sur toi. Tu es tellement discret. Je veux te connaître, connaître ta vie.

Je soupire. Je n'aime pas trop parler de moi. J'ai malheureusement plusieurs tares qui ont tendance à faire fuir les gens. Aussi quand les questions viennent, je détourne habilement la conversation. Mais je sais qu'avec Jade, je ne pourrais pas. Elle est comme sa mère, déterminée. Elle veut savoir et tant que je ne lui aurais rien dit, elle me harcèlera.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Avec qui as-tu été en couple ?

-Une femme qui était comme moi loup-garou.

-Et ?

-Notre couple n'a pas duré longtemps. En me mettant avec Alice, j'avais espéré un peu de bonheur, je m'étais dit qu'avec quelqu'un comme moi cela pourrai marcher. Mais pour qu'une histoire à deux, marche, il faut une base solide. La notre était branlante, parce que j'étais avec elle pour essayer d'oublier quelqu'un, pas pour construire une vie à deux. Et il arriva ce qui devait arriver, elle m'a quitté et moi je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier la personne que j'aime.

-C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas cessé de repousser Tonks ?

-Oui. Mais je n'ai pas su lui dire. Je me suis caché derrière de fausses excuses qui n'ont fait qu'elle s'est encore plus entêtée. Je m'en veux parce qu'elle est morte persuadée que je l'aimais comme un homme aime une femme alors que, pour moi, elle n'était qu'une amie.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit la vérité ?

Je soupire. L'heure de vérité approche. J'ai peur que Jade me rejette, que ma propre filleule me repousse dégoûté par ce que je suis.

-Parce qu'il y a des vérités qui sont dures à dire et dures à accepter.

Je détourne mon regard de la cheminée pour le plonger dans celui ténébreux de Jade.

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais un secret inavouable.

Elle acquiesce.

-Depuis ma sixième année à Poudlard, je l'aime. Depuis que je l'ai vu après les vacances d'été, assis sur sa malle sur le quai 9¾. Il avait beaucoup changé pendant l'été, son corps d'enfant était devenu le corps d'un homme, d'un magnifique male.

J'attends une quelconque réaction de dégoût mais je ne rencontre qu'attention et écoute. Alors je continue.

-Lors de cette rentrée, je suis tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami, je suis tombé amoureux de Sirius.

-Et un loup-garou n'aime qu'une fois?

-Oui, dis-je dans un souffle. Tu n'es pas choquée ?

Elle fait non de la tête.

-En faite, je me suis toujours posée des questions sur vous deux et votre relation. Elle m'a toujours paru ambigu.

-Pourtant je t'assure qu'il n'a rien eu entre nous deux. Sirius est un pur et dur hétéro. Il me l'a bien fait comprendre.

-Si tu le dis, dit-elle peu convaincu.

Nous replongeons dans la contemplation du feu.


	13. Chapter 13

Allongée sur mon lit, je survole le contenu d'un livre sur divers objets que les sorciers ont reçu du peuple des serpents quand mon regard se porte sur une image qui représente une arcade que j'ai déjà vue. Mais où. _Département des mystères, cette arcade sur son socle, le voile toujours en mouvement, les chuchotements et Sirius qui passe au travers_. Alors que tous les objets répertoriés dans le livre sont accompagnés d'un explicatif, celui-ci n'a juste une ligne, _Utilisé pour exécuter la sentence de mort_. Je caresse Sansseur sur mon bras et murmure son nom pour avoir plus d'explication sur cet objet qui a fait disparaître le parrain d'Harry.

-Bonsoir, Miss, me dit-il après avoir pris forme.

-Bonsoir, Sansseur.

-Que puis-je pour toi, Miss.

-Que connais-tu des coutumes du peuple des serpents ?

-Tout, étant donné que je suis ton guide.

Je lui montre l'image de l'arcade.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-L'entrée de la vallée des Méditations.

-Qu'est ce ?

-Un endroit où les personnes se retrouvent avec eux-mêmes, avec leurs peurs, leurs mensonges, leurs vérités. Le peuple des serpents y envoyait les futurs prêtes et prêtresses pour qu'ils trouvent dans la méditation, la sagesse qu'il faut pour guider les âmes. Les membres de la noblesse, s'y rendaient aussi, pour qu'ils sachent diriger le peuple. Enfin, les criminels, pour qu'ils réfléchissent à leurs actes et reprennent le droit chemin.

-Pourquoi les sorciers l'ont-elle reçu ?

-A une époque lointaine, les sorciers ont eu des problèmes avec certains des leurs, des personnages très dangereux, des tueurs sanguinaires qui semaient la terreur dans le monde magique, pire que les Mangemorts. C'étaient des êtres tellement noirs que les Détraqueurs ne leur faisaient aucun effet. Le Ministre a demandé de l'aide à notre peuple et nous leur avons offert l'arcade en gardant le droit de pouvoir s'en servir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un sorcier ne peut revenir de la vallée, pour lui cela équivaut à une sentence de mort.

Mince. Je pensai peut-être en entendant les premières paroles de Sansseur que l'on pourrait récupérer Sirius, mais cette dernière phrase sonne le glas du dernier espoir.

-Qu'est ce qui te rend si triste, Miss ?

-J'ai un ami qui est passé à travers l'arcade, il y a un an. J'ai cru un instant qu'on aurait pu le faire revenir mais c'était un sorcier.

-Est-ce que tu es sure qu'il est un sorcier ?

Je regarde Sansseur complètement étonnée.

-Nous avons été pendant un temps des êtres puissants et redoutés même par les sorciers. Et puis comme tout peuple, nous avons entamé notre déclin, celui-ci a correspondu à la montée en puissance des sorciers. Qui dit puissance, dit pouvoir et les sorciers en ont toujours voulu plus. Ils ont commencé à attaquer les plus faibles peuples magiques pour en faire des esclaves, les elfes de maison en faisaient partie. L'Héritier de l'époque a jugé que notre peuple n'était plus assez puissant pour repousser les attaques des sorciers et a préféré passer des accords avec eux. Notre peuple restait libre, s'il aidait les sorciers à se cacher des non-magiques, qu'il acceptait d'être dirigé par le Ministère et que ses nobles se marient avec des sorciers. Dans beaucoup de familles de sorciers, le sang de notre peuple coule dans leurs veines, leur apportant plus de puissance magique.

-Ce qui veut dire que Sirius peut être un des descendants de notre peuple.

-Oui, Miss.

-Et comment peut-on le savoir ?

-Dans la bibliothèque, il y a un livre qui répertorie les familles qui descendent de notre peuple, tu trouveras si ton ami peut être sauvé.

Je me dirige lentement vers la bibliothèque pleine d'angoisse et d'appréhension. Silencieusement, j'entre dans la bibliothèque et cherche _le livre des descendants_. Mon cœur commence à battre de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine quand je prends délicatement le gros volume et le dépose sur la table de lecture. Sansseur me dit d'écrire dans la zone blanche qui se trouve sur la première de couverture avec le stylet accroché au livre. Le cœur battant encore plus fort, je trace deux mots _SIRIUS BLACK_. Un flash aveuglant et le livre s'ouvre sur une page qui relate la biographie du parrain d'Harry. Je lis en diagonale le texte, pas date de mort, mon cœur se calme légèrement et cette dernière ligne qui fait bondir mon cœur de joie _actuellement en séjour dans la vallée des Méditations_. Il est vivant, Sirius est vivant.

-Alors, Miss.

-Il est vivant. Sansseur, il faut qu'on le sorte de là. Comment dois-je faire ?

-Simple, se rendre à l'arche de sortie et l'appeler.

-C'est si simple que cela ?

-Oui, Miss.

-Est-ce qu'un sorcier peut m'accompagner ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Sirius ne me connaît pas et je ne sais pas comment il sera à la sortie. Je préfère qu'il rencontre une personne qu'il connaît.

Sansseur approuve.

-Et qui veux-tu emmener ?

-J'avais pensé à Remus.

-Il ne peut pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le temple est protégé de l'intrusion des loups-garous. Mais tu peux demander à l'Elu de t'accompagner, il me semble que c'est son parrain.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Je sors de la bibliothèque direction ma chambre pour me changer car je ne peux décemment pas aller voir Harry habiller d'un short fait dans un vieux jeans et d'un T-shirt appartenant à Remus. La première fois que j'ai vu les vêtements que Sousse m'a fournis pour remplacer ceux qu'Hermione portait et que je ne pouvais plus mettre, j'ai eu l'impression d'être dans la penderie de mon père. J'avais devant moi une bonne quantité de robes de sorcière noires toutes différentes des unes et des autres. Mais après un temps d'adaptation, je me suis faite à cette garde-robe, je peux même dire que je l'apprécie.

Vêtue d'une robe noire, très ajustée au niveau du buste et évasée à partir des hanches, avec un décolleté en V et d'une ceinture or en forme de serpent tombant sur mes hanches, je me dirige vers la chambre de mon père, où Remus le veille. J'entre et j'observe la silhouette blanche, allongée sur le lit. Il semble allé un peu mieux mais je vois à l'air inquiet de Remus que mon père n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire. Il faut dire qu'entre les privations de nourriture, son séjour dans un cachot et les effets indésirables de la potion, mon père n'était pas en grande forme. Mais la découverte que moi, sa fille, n'était pas morte et surtout que j'étais cachée sous les traits de Granger, a fini de l'achever. Ca fait deux jours qu'il est inconscient et qu'il ne répond à aucun stimuli.

-Parrain, je chuchote pour ne pas troubler le calme de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je dois m'absenter. Il faut que j'aille voir Harry.

-Pour ?

-J'ai besoin Harry.

-Pourquoi Jade ?

-Secret, mon cher parrain.

Je vois son air soucieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas faire quelque chose de dangereux, dis-je dans un sourire.

-Tu me le promets.

-Oui, parrain.

Il semble soulagé.

-Alors va et passe le bonjour à Harry.

Je dépose une bise sur sa tempe grisonnante, contemple un instant mon père, puis, je sors de la maison et me dirige vers la croix pour pouvoir transplaner dans la chambre d'Harry chez son oncle.

Je suis accueilli par un Harry armé d'une baguette, les yeux rougis d'avoir, je suppose, pleurer.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Harry, c'est moi.

Je vois à son air étonné qui a un peu zappé la discussion qu'on a eue, il y a quelques jours.

-Jade Rogue, la véritable identité d'Hermione.

Je vois une lueur de compréhension dans son regard qui se voile de tristesse tout de suite après.

-Que veux-tu ? me dit-il d'une voix triste qui me brise le cœur. C'est à cause de moi, que mon ami est si triste et j'en suis désolé.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-A faire quoi ?

-A accueillir Sirius quand il va revenir de derrière le voile.


	14. Chapter 14

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, je dois vraiment ressembler à un Ron qui n'a rien compris au film, bouche ouverte et les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Le film, je vous l'explique. Hier, Remus nous a appris, aux Weasley et à moi, que notre amie 'Mione était décédée. Même si je suis dans la confidence de ce simulacre de mort, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pleurer la disparition de ma meilleure amie telle que je la connaissais. Et aujourd'hui, la deuxième identité d'Hermione, enfin la vraie identité d'Hermione, Rogue au féminin avec z'yeux glacials, robe noire et voix sans émotion, débarque chez mon oncle pour me demander de l'aide, pour récupérer Sirius, enfin ces mots exacts sont…'A accueillir Sirius quand il va revenir de derrière le voile'. Et donc maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai la bouche grande ouverte et j'essaye de comprendre la situation et surtout de savoir comment je dois réagir.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

Un frisson glacial me parcourt le dos. En écho de la voix de Jade, j'entends celle de mon professeur honni qui me dit « Potter, vous sentez-vous bien ? ». Bon sang, c'est la marque de fabrique des Rogue, une voix aussi peu expressive. Comment Hermione, heu, Jade veut que je la considère encore comme mon amie alors qu'elle ressemble tellement au Bâtard Graisseux.

Bon, je fais quoi maintenant. Je crois que fermer ma bouche sera une bonne chose. Voilà c'est fait. Ensuite, j'explose de rire, de colère ou je reste calme et je demande des explications. La troisième solution ne me semble pas trop mal, j'aurai toujours l'occasion de hurler pendant les explications. Je m'assoie sur mon lit, le dos calé contre mon oreiller, mes jambes étendues devant moi, ma baguette à porté de main. Je fais signe au glaçon féminin, heu, à Jade de s'asseoir sur ma chaise de bureau. Mais celle-ci préfère rester debout.

-Explique, dis-je d'une voix un peu dure.

Le léger sourire de Jade disparaît de son visage rendant celui-ci glaciale. Je crois que j'ai été un peu dur là. C'est quand même mon amie et puis ce n'est pas de sa faute à elle tout ce qu'il lui arrive.

-Je suis désolé Herm… Jade, mais pour moi ce n'est pas facile. Quand je te vois et je t'entends, j'ai l'impression de voir Rogue et je le hais tellement que je reporte un peu ce sentiment sur toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Harry me dit-elle en souriant.

Cette remarque me fait sourire, là j'ai l'impression de retrouver mon Hermione.

-Explique-moi, s'il te plait, repris-je d'un ton plus doux.

Jade me parle de la vallée des méditations dont l'arcade du département des mystères est l'entrée, de la raison de sa présence là-bas qui me fait pâlir et monter une certaine colère en moi. Elle me dit qu'on peut retrouver mon parrain et deux minutes plus tard, elle me dit que le passage vers leur ch'est plus quoi est mortel pour les sorciers or Sirius est sorcier. Je m'apprête à lui faire cette remarque quand elle me cloue le bec par cette remarque.

-Oh! Laisse ton côté emporté de Gryffondien un instant et laisse moi finir.

-Mais tu viens de dire…

-Je sais ce que je viens te dire, que l'arcade est mortelle à un sorcier mais qui te dit que Sirius est un vrai sorcier. Je veux juste te donner toutes les informations telles que je les ai reçues.

Elle s'arrête un instant sans doute pour réfléchir à ses paroles.

-Oh, Merlin! Je crois que mon côté serpentard prend le dessus. Je viens d'agir par pur sadisme en te parlant que logiquement un sorcier meurt en passant à travers le voile. Je suis désolé Harry.

-T'es pardonné. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, on ne peut pas combattre ses gènes et les tiens viennent de l'être le plus sadique que je connaisse, dis-je dans un sourire narquois.

-Eh, je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon père, dit-elle en sautant sur mon lit et en commençant à me chatouiller.

Je réussis à la faire basculer sous moi quelques instants plus tard et j'entreprends de lui rendre l'appareil.

-Arr…êtes…Harry…piité…

-Avoue que ton père est un sadique et peut-être que j'arrêterais.

-Ja…mais.

-Tu en es sure, dis-je en trouvant le point le plus sensible de mon amie.

-Aaaahhh ! O…K…tu…as…rai…son.

-Dis-le.

-Mon…père…est…un …sadi…que.

-Voilà qui est mieux, dis-je en arrêtant les chatouilles.

-Et toi, tu es un tortionnaire.

A cette remarque, j'éclate de rire. Que cela fait du bien. Et surtout ce petit interlude me fait comprendre que malgré certains traits physiques et de caractères qui l'ont changée, Hermione/Jade est et restera mon amie. Me sentant plus à l'aise, je reprends mes vieilles habitudes que j'ai avec Hermione. Je me recale contre mon oreiller, la rapproche de moi en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules et lui dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

-Continue, sœurette, tu as toute mon attention.

Jade bouge un peu contre moi pour trouver sa place entre mes bras, pousse un soupir de bien-être et continue son histoire. Elle me parle de son peuple et du pacte fait avec les sorciers et du mélange des sangs. Je commence à entrevoir la suite, et pourquoi Sirius va pourvoir revenir vers nous. Jade me le confirme presque aussitôt et m'explique pourquoi elle a besoin de moi.

-Tu comprends, Harry. Sirius ne me connaît pas et je ne sais pas dans quel état, il va être quand il va revenir de la Vallée, c'est pour cela que j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'accompagner.

Je retrouve bien là mon Hermione, toujours à se soucier du bien-être des autres. Sa mère devait être quelqu'un de bien car j'ai du mal à voir Rogue se préoccuper des sentiments des autres.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas proposé à Remus ?

-Je ne l'ai pas fait car le lieu où se trouve la porte est protégée contre l'intrusion des loups-garous.

J'acquiesce.

-Et où se trouve ce lieu ?

-Dans la grotte des sages.

Je sursaute. Ce n'est pas la voix de Jade qui me répond. Un instant plus tard, je vois un serpent sortir tranquillement d'une des manches de la robe de sorcière de mon amie et venir se lover sur ses jambes.

-Je te présente Sansseur, me dit-elle en caressant le reptile qui semble apprécier cet attouchement. Sansseur voici Harry, dit l'élu.

Le dit serpent se dresse et plonge son regard dans le mien, me jaugeant. Ayant un peu l'habitude, je le sais se faire une opinion de moi, même si je pense qu'il ne suffit pas d'un seul regard pour se faire un avis sur quelqu'un. Pendant le temps que dure l'examen, je me penche sur quelque chose qui m'a fait tiquer quand j'ai entendu les paroles prononcées par me paraissaient comme sifflantes, comme….

-Jade, je l'appelle en baissant mon regard vers elle.

-Oui, me répond-elle en relevant la tête.

-Depuis quand tu parles Fourchelangue ?

Et là, elle se redresse et prend son air désespéré en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite, la même attitude quand Ron et moi sortons des conneries aussi grosses que nous.

-Harry, j'appartiens au peuple des serpents.

-Et ?

Un soupir de découragement.

-A ton avis, quel langue parle le peuple des serpents ?

-Bah, je ne sais pas la langue des serpents.

-Et ?

Et merde. La langue des serpents, c'est le fourchelangue. Mais quel idiot. Jade rit.

-Tu comprends vite mais il faut t'expliquer longtemps.

-Oh ça va, dis-je en boudant à moitié.

Le silence s'installe quelques secondes puis Jade interroge son serpent.

-Sansseur, comment on fait pour aller à la grotte des Sages ?

-Je vais nous y emmener. Levez-vous et tenez-vous par la main.

Le serpent glisse et s'enroule tout autour du bras de Jade pendant que celle-ci se lève et me tend la main. Après avoir m'être redressé et remis un peu d'ordre dans mes affaires, je prends sa main. Je l'ai à peine touché que je ressens la sensation d'un transplanage.

On atterrit dans une grotte aux parois brunes décorées de serpents aux couleurs vives éclairée par une douce lumière venant de nulle part et de partout à la fois. En face de nous un passage que Jade empreinte sans hésitation comme si elle connaissait le lieu. Je la suis lui faisant confiance. Nous traversons un couloir étroit et bas de plafond, m'obligeant par endroit à baisser ma tête. Après quelques minutes, nous arrivons enfin dans une nouvelle salle. Le premier mot qui me vient est magnifique. Impossible de connaître les dimensions exactes de la salle, le plafond et les parois se perdent dans les ténèbres. Mais le peu que je vois est vraiment splendide. Pas un centimètre carré des parois et du sol n'est pas gravé, sculpté, colorié, doré ou incrusté de pierres précieuses. En face de nous, sur une estrade deux colonnes recouvert de serpents sculptés, s'entremêlant et devant un autel de pierres noires creusé en son centre. Je vois Jade se placer devant cet autel sans hésitation comme si elle savait exactement le rituel à exécuter, faire apparaître un petit couteau dans sa main sans utiliser sa baguette ni prononcer une formule, et d'un geste vif s'entailler son poignet. Quelques gouttes tombent dans le creuset pendant que Jade prononce une incantation dans une langue inconnue. Une lumière presque aveuglante se crée entre les deux colonnes et pendant quelques instants rien ne se passe puis je distingue une petite tache noire qui grandit au fur et à mesure prenant peu à peu la forme d'une silhouette.

Et d'un seul coup, la lumière disparaît laissant voir à qui appartient celle-ci. Je sais que ce ne peut être que mon parrain, mais j'ai du mal à le reconnaître. Je m'étais attendu à le revoir tel qu'il était au moment où il a basculé derrière le voile, la peau sur les os, l'air maladif, pale et les cheveux emmêlés et sales. Et devant moi je trouve l'homme d'âge mur qui aurait dû être si il n'avait pas fait son séjour à Azkaban, l'air aristocratique et un peu hautain des blacks, un sourire pleins de mystères et charmeur, les cheveux bruns et courts tombant sur ses yeux. Tout doucement, je m'approche de lui, n'arrivant pas complètement à croire qu'il est vraiment là, qu'il est vivant. Avec grâce, il descend les degrés de l'estrade et en quelques pas me rejoint. Comme un enfant que je suis encore un peu, je me jette dans ses bras qu'il vient d'ouvrir pour m'accueillir. Pas un mot ne sort de ma bouche, je me contente de pleurer de joie et de soulagement pendant que lui rigole de son rire si particulier, un jappement de chien.


	15. Chapter 15

Quand Severus revient enfin dans le monde conscient, ça fait déjà une heure que Jade est partie retrouver Harry et que je me ronge les sangs. Ils sont tellement doués pour se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou que je ne peux calmer cette boule d'angoisse qui séjourne dans mon ventre même si Jade m'a promis qu'elle ne fera rien de répréhensible. Severus ouvre ses yeux et les porte sur tout ce qui l'entoure avant de se fixer sur moi.

-C'était pas un rêve, me demande-t-il la voix cassée.

-Non.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois Severus , je me lève de mon fauteuil et me dirige vers la fenêtre, lel aissant seul avec ses sentiments. J'attends qu'il se reprenne, qu'il remette son masque, qu'il redevienne le Severus Rogue que je connais, froid et insensible. Peu à peu, les pleurs se calment et s'arrêtent, je l'entends se moucher puis pousser un long soupir.

-Elle me déteste, affirme-t-il la voix encore tremblotante.

Je me retourne et plonge mon regard doré dans le sien triste. Il n'a pas remis son masque.

-Je m'étais juré que jamais je ne ferais subir à ma fille ce que mon père m'avait fait, de ne jamais me faire détester par elle au point qu'elle est envie de me tuer. Et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. J'ai passé six ans à l'insulter et l'humilier et maintenant elle me hait autant que j'ai pu haïr mon père.

-Elle ne te hait pas.

Il se met à rire

-Après tout ce que je lui ai fait, elle ne peut que me haïr.

Je souris en repensant à tout ce que Jade a fait pour son père pendant son inconscience, les nuits blanches à le veiller et à le maintenir en vie en usant sa magie. Je ne pense pas que l'on fait ça pour une personne que l'on hait.

-Pour quelqu'un qui te hait, je trouve que Jade a fait beaucoup de choses pour toi. Je ne suis déjà pas sûr que quand elle était Hermione, elle te haïssait…

Il tente de m'interrompre.

-Je ne dis pas qu'elle t'aimait, Severus, puisque depuis la mort d'Ambre, tu as tout fait pour que les gens te détestent. Je dis juste qu'elle a dû ressentir plus d'une fois de l'animosité ou du ressentiment vis-à-vis de toi et surtout vis-à-vis de tes actes, mais je pense jamais de la haine.

Dans le silence qui s'installe entre nous, Severus reprend peu à peu son attitude habituelle.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça et pourquoi Ambre ne m'a rien dit, me demande-t-il de sa voix neutre.

-Je ne sais, moi-même je n'en savais rien. C'est Jade qui est venu vers moi quand elle a reçu son héritage.

-Raconte-moi.

Je lui raconte la discussion que j'ai eu avec Hermione après une réunion de l'ordre, sa première transformation grâce au collier, sa place auprès de Harry et la transformation définitif auquel il avait assisté. Je finis à peine mon récit que j'entends Jade rentrer.

-Je vais la prévenir que tu es réveillé, dis-je. Est-ce que tu veux qu'elle vienne te voir ?

-Non, Remus, pas encore. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

J'acquiesce et quitte la pièce pour descendre l'escalier mais arrivé en son milieu, je reste tétanisé par la personne qui se tient à côté de Jade dans l'entrée. Je sens mon cœur commencer à battre comme un malade, mon sang quitter mon visage et la grosse boule d'angoisse qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis le départ de Jade commence à m'empêcher de respirer. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore été inventé ? Qui est cette personne qui ressemble à Sirius ? Enfin à Sirius qui n'aurai pas passé doux ans à Azkhaban. D'ailleurs celui-ci me regarde avec le petit sourire qu' a toujours Sirius quand il a fait une bonne blague.

-Eh ben Moony, Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, me dit-il en rigolant comme un chien qui jappe.

Ignorant la remarque de la personne qui ressemble à Sirius,je tourne mon regard le plus noir sur Jade pour entendre ses explications.

-Jade, dis-je d'une voix grondante.

-Oups. Fais attention, petite Jade, y a Moony qui nous joue le Grand Méchant Loup.

Je me sens encore plus pâlir si c'est possible en entendant cette remarque que Sirius a toujours utilisé quand j'essayais de les raisonner James et lui. Mais bon sang, c'est qui lui ?

-Parrain, je crois qu'il vaut mieux aller au salon pour parler, ce sera mieux pour toi, me dit Jade d'une voix douce qu'on utilise pour s'adresser à quelqu'un qui va pas bien.

Je finis de descendre et me dirige vers le salon suivi par Jade et de l'inconnu. Celui-ci prit place dans un des fauteuils face à la cheminée passant ses jambes par-dessus un des accoudoirs dans une élégance désinvolte si caractéristique de Sirius qu'une certaine chaleur apparaît au creux de mes reins. Jade prit place dans l'autre fauteuil et moi dans le sofa attendant les explications de ma filleule sur la présence de cette personne qui commence sérieusement à me troubler surtout qu'une odeur mélangeant menthe poivrée et sous-bois qui appartenait à Sirius tel une seconde peau vient chatouiller mon nez amplifiant la chaleur au creux de mes reins et faisant apparaître des papillons dans mon ventre.

-Je t'écoute, Jade. Qui est cette personne, dis-je enpointant mon doigt vers l'inconnu qui recommence à rire.

-Franchement Moony, tu vois bien qui je suis.

-Ce que je vois, c'est quelqu'un qui se prend pour mon meilleur ami décédé, dis-je en criant.

Moi qui d'habitude reste calme, je commence à perdre mon sang froid face à cette situation grotesque.

-C'est vraiment lui, tu sais Parrain…

-Arrête Jade, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais cesse. Sirius est mort. Tu ne l'as pas vu passer l'arcade, mais moi oui. Je l'ai vu passer derrière le voile, je l'ai vu passer l'arche de la mort. Tu comprends Jade, cette arche sert à tuer des sorciers quand on ne peut pas leur appliquer le baiser des détraqueurs. Alors arrête cette mascarade, s'il te plait, tu me fais du mal. Fais partir cet homme car pour moi Sirius est mort, finis-je en pleurant la tête dans les mains.

Je sens Jade s'approcher de moi et s'accroupir à mes pieds en posant ses mains sur mes cuisses apportant un peu de chaleur à mon corps devenu froid.

-Je sais à quoi sert l'arcade puisque c'est mon peuple qu'il l'a donnée aux sorciers, mais je sais aussi que c'est une porte sur un autre monde pour le peuple des serpents et ses descendants. Parrain, les Black sont issus des mariages imposés entre sorciers et nobles de mon peuple, me dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux, pour eux le passage par le voile n'apporte pas la mort seulement un séjour dans cet autre monde.

Je redresse la tête et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux noirs.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Je veux dire qu'avec Harry, on a juste fait revenir Sirius dans ce monde.

-Mais comment…

-Il a fait pour redevenir comme avant ?

J'acquiesce.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Mais je te jure sur la tombe de ma mère, que cet homme est bien Sirius Black et que ce n'est pas une sorte de mort-vivant.

Elle se lève, dépose comme à son habitude un baiser sur ma tempe et quitte le salon me laissant seul face à l'homme que je croyais mort.

Un silence lourd s'installe entre nous me rendant mal à l'aise. Ma tête n'arrive pas à réaliser que la personne qui se tient devant moi est Sirius alors que mon corps réagit comme il l'a toujours fait en présence de mon ami, un cœur qui bat un peu plus vite, une respiration plus saccadée, une drôle de sensation dans le ventre. Il faut que je trouve vite quelque chose à dire où je vais lui sauter dessus surtout s'il continue à me regarder avec ces yeux là. Qu'est ce que je devais lui demander déjà ? Ah, oui.

-Où est ce que tu étais ?

-Dans ce que le peuple des serpents appelle la Vallée des Méditations, un endroit pas très agréable si tu n'as pas envi de te retrouver avec toi-même. Brrr, fait-il en secouant la tête.

Et c'est grâce à ce séjour que tu as effacé tes doux ans à Azkaban.

-Oui, j'ai fait la paix avec moi-même.

Je le vois se lever et se diriger vers moi.

-J'ai enfin compris après quoi je courais depuis toutes ses années.

-Et après quoi, dis-je d'une petite voix en ayant des difficultés à déglutir.

Sirius est entrain de me faire le grand jeu, regard de braise, sourire carnassier, démarche féline. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et j'ai très chaud.

-Après un petit loup tout doux, me dit-il avec une voix sensuelle avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Pris de panique, je le repousse et sort du salon pour me réfugier dans ma chambre.


	16. Chapter 16

Laissant Remus et Sirius, je monte pour voir si mon père va mieux. Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise quand je me fais attaquer verbalement dès mon entrée dans la chambre.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de transgresser les interdits.

Il est d'une humeur massacrante donc tout va mieux.

-Bonjour Père, je vais bien merci de votre sollicitude. Et vous, comment allez-vous ? Aux vus de vos humeurs, apparemment beaucoup mieux, dis-je d'une voix sarcastique.

Je le vois se pincer le haut de l'arête nasal en fermant les yeux. Je souris face à ce geste typique de mon père désespéré ou énervé.

-Puis-je savoir quel interdit j'ai transgressé, demande-je d'une voix amusée.

-J'ai demandé au loup-garou de t'interdire l'accès de ma chambre.

-Il n'en a pas eu le temps, il a eu autre chose à gérer.

-Comme ?

-Désolé, Père. Mais vu votre réaction la dernière fois qu'une nouvelle vous est parvenu, je préfère attendre pour vous le dire, dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

-Jade, je te permets pas, me dit-il en m'envoyant un regard noir, je suis ton père.

-Et ? Dis-je en m'asseyant au bord du lit près de mon père.

-Merlin.

Et là, il fait un geste auquel je ne m'attends pas. Il prend une de mes mains dans l'une des siennes et me fais un petit sourire tendre qui réchauffe le visage lui donnant un certain charme.

-Quand j'ai découvert qui était mon père, je me suis demandé ce que ma mère avait pu te trouver. Mais dès que vous laissez tomber votre masque de terreur des cachots, je commence à voir ce qu'elle a pu trouver en vous.

Il sert un instant ma main.

-Tu es vraiment la fille d'Ambre. Elle aussi était franche et directe. Je suis heureux de te retrouver Jade et je m'excuse pour l'attitude que j'ai eue vis-à-vis de toi pendant six ans.

L'appel de Sirius m'empêche de répondre.

-Petite Jade, tu es où ?

Le visage de mon père rosit de colère.

-Je suppose que c'est la nouvelle qui risquait de me chambouler, dit-il en colère.

-Oui, Daddy.

Je sers à mon tour la main de mon père, essayant de lui montrer dans ce geste que je ne lui en veux pas pour toutes ses années.

-Repose-toi, je vais voir ce que veut Sirius.

J'entre doucement dans la chambre de Remus. Je le trouve dans son fauteuil perdu dans ses pensées le visage fermé.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne me répond pas.

-Sirius, s'inquiète et s'excuse. Il s'est qui a peut-être était un peu brusque. Mais tu ne devrais pas être étonné, tu sais que c'est un être impulsive.

Remus lève les yeux vers moi.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Pourquoi alors qu'il m'a toujours dit qu'il n'aimait que les filles.

-Les gens changent beaucoup après leur passage dans la Vallée. Tout ce qu'ils ont enfoui au fond d'eux ressort.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer, je suis juste venu m'assurer que tu l'écouteras jusqu'au bout.

Je le quitte laissant la place à Sirius.


	17. Chapter 17

Six Mangemorts sont venus jouer avec moi sur ordre du Seigneur des ténèbres. Dans le groupe, il y avait ma tante Bella, mes deux anciens gardes du corps Grabbe et Goyle, Pansy et mon meilleur ami Blaise. Ils attaquèrent tout de suite à coup de doloris. Mais quand vint le tour de Blaise, celui-ci n'est pas parvenu. En représailles, le sixième Mangemort que je n'avais pas réussi à identifier, l'envoya s'écraser sur un des murs et lui ordonna de recommencer. Mais Blaise loupa encore une fois le sort. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui se prit un doloris. J'avais très vite compris que si Blaise n'y arriverai, il était mort.

-_Fait le, Blaise_, lui dis-je grâce au lien qu'on était arrivé à créer entre nous.

-_Je ne peux pas, Drago._

-_Fait le ou ils vont te tuer._

-_Je préfère mourir que…_

-_Il faut que tu sois vivant pour sortir de cet enfer. Alors fait-le ou je te poursuis jusqu'au purgatoire. Pense à toutes les mauvaises blagues que je t'ai faites. Je suis sûr que tu vas réussir._

A son troisième essai, Blaise lança le sort et apparemment il n'a jamais apprécié mes blagues.

La séance de doloris fut le plus soft qui me firent. Ils alternèrent tortures moldus et sorcières. J'ai gémi, j'ai pleurai et j'ai crié mais pas une seule fois je ne les ai supplié d'arrêter, de me laisser. Ma tante en aurai été trop contente. Même quand je senti une brûlure intense dans les reins et l'impression que l'on me déchirait en deux quand l'inconnu pénétra en moi. La douleur fut tellement insupportable que je suis évanoui.

Je reprends conscience seul dans ma cellule. J'ai mal partout et je sens le sang couler encore de certaines plaies. Je laisse couler des larmes d'amertume et de honte. Je comprends enfin que je ne serais jamais comme mon père. J'ai toujours était fier de lui, de sa stature, de son charisme et de ses idéologies mais j'ai compris que c'est un être faible qui s'écrase devant un être complètement taré et fou. Jamais, je ne pourrai vivre en me traînant à genoux devant cette chose, jamais je ne pourrai tuer pour le plaisir, faire souffrir, jamais. Quel imbécile de ne pas avoir accepté la main que m'avait tendu Dumbledore, tout cela à cause de mon orgueil et de mon père qui m'a toujours dit qu'un Malfoy n'a pas besoin d'aide. Et là connard, tu crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

J'entends du monde dans le couloir et instinctivement je me recroqueville encore un peu plus. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas qu'ils recommencent, je ne supporterai pas. La porte de mon cachot s'ouvre, mon cœur s'emballe. C'est ma mère et Blaise. Celle-ci se précipite sur moi et me prend dans ses bras. Comme un petit garçon que je suis encore un petit peu, je me blotti dans la chaleur maternelle.

-Viens, on va sortir de cet enfer, me dit-elle en m'aidant à me lever.

Blaise fait un geste pour aider ma mère à me soutenir, mais se retient. Je pense qu'il a peur que je lui en veuille pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir tout à l'heure.

-Viens m'aider Blaise, prononce-je difficilement. Ma gorge me brûle et me fait mal.

Celui-ci s'approche, passe son bras autour de ma taille puis prend mon bras et le passe par-dessus son épaule et se dirige à mon rythme vers la zone de transplanage. Ma mère est devant nous, baguette en main, elle nous ouvre le chemin.

On arrive enfin dans la zone sans rencontrer personne. Ma mère nous tend une vieille casserole. Dès que nous posons la main dessus, nous quittons la forteresse pour une lande balayée par les vents.

-Où nous sommes, demande-je à ma mère.

Je vois ma mère caresser la pierre d'une croix celte dressé devant nous.

-Au Cottage. C'est la maison d'une amie, on sera en sécurité, le seigneur des ténèbres ne pourra pas nous trouver ici.

Et ma mère nous fait signe de la suivre.

La propriété est sans prétention mais elle respire le calme et la quiétude. Ma mère se dirige vers la maison en jetant un coup d'œil vers une stèle qui se trouve sur notre droite. Quand on arrive devant la porte d'entrée, ma mère sort une clé de sa poche et ouvre la porte. Nous entrons dans une entrée petite et chaleureuse. De chaque côté de celle-ci une porte et devant nous un escalier qu'une jeune fille devait être en train de descendre au moment de notre entrée chez elle. Pour l'instant, elle se tient debout au milieu des marches à nous scruter de ses yeux noires. Avec grâce, elle descend les dernières marches qui nous séparent.

-Sousse, prononce-t-elle.

Un être très étrange apparaît dans un sifflement.

-Miss, siffle-t-il.

-Prépare une chambre pour le fils de Narcissa et apporte-nous de quoi le soigner puis tu te mettras à disposition de Mr Zabini.

-Bien Miss. Heureux de vous revoir ici Miss Black, c'est Mr Rogue et Mr Lupin qui vont être heureux de vous revoir.

Et il disparaît dans un sifflement.

Je suis complètement perdu. Qui est cette fille ? Comment elle nous connaît ? Et Severus, j'ai cru qu'il était mort ? Mes dernières forces m'abandonnent. Je m'évanoui.


End file.
